Pain for Family
by WildSpirit-Forever
Summary: When Peter's Walkman is stolen, Rocket sets out to get it back. The only thing is, will he survive it?
1. Chapter 1

"My Walkman! They took my Walkman!"

Rocket spun around to see Peter staring desperately at the ship as it hovered above him, its engines powering up for the moment it was ready to take off. The ship was just out of reach for the Terran, making it impossible for Peter to save his precious music device.

Rocket had never seen the man look so utterly lost before. He knew the small device meant a lot to Peter, but he had yet to understand just how much. He knew the thing was just as old as the man and that he had had it with him since he left his home planet.

And now, Peter looked like someone had ripped his heart out and then proceed to stomp on it.

Rocket looked towards the ship and was able to calculate that it would be seven point three minutes before the ship would have gained enough power to take off. When that happened, the ship would take off with warp speed and they would be unable to track it.

The raccoon figured he could just ignore the whole thing and let it be a lesson for Peter for losing the stupid thing in the first place. He could just go back to doing what they came to do and act like he had never heard the man.

But Peter's broken expression tore at his heart, making it impossible for him to ignore the whole thing.

Cursing loudly to himself, Rocket threw his gun to the ground as he knew it would be too heavy for him to carry for what he was about to do. He then proceeded to run towards Peter and as he reached the man, he grabbed hold of Peter's clothes and climbed.

Peter had no time to react as Rocket perched himself on the man's head and pushed with his legs, throwing himself into the air. He stretched his whole body out and just as he began falling, his hands managed to grab hold of the ship's left wing. He unsheathed his claws, scraping the ship's paint job. He pulled himself up, remaining on all four for better balance.

Peter shouted after him to come back, but Rocket ignored the man. He ran up to the ship's side and climbed into one of the air vents, disappearing from sight. He quickly ran through the tunnel of metal, relieved about being an animal for once. It was pitch black, but he was still able to navigate through the labyrinth.

_Six minutes._

Rocket took left as he heard voices coming from that direction. He came up to an open vent and took a look around, remaining in the shadows to keep himself from being discovered. Three males, having a resemblance to Krees, were in the room, all of them armed to Rocket's irritation.

The three males were talking loudly to each other, one of them waving Peter's Walkman around as if it was some kind of price.

_Five minutes._

Rocket's eyes narrowed as the male holding the Walkman placed the device down on a small table, just beside the controls. All three of them then turned to some panels on the wall, their backs now turned towards the rest of the room. They continued to talk loudly, neither having noticed the raccoon yet.

_Four minutes._

Rocket knew he could easily sneak behind the three goons, grab the Walkman and be out before they even realized what had happened. But he also knew that once they did realize that their prize was gone, they would come back and he didn't really feel like going through all this again.

Letting his eyes scan the controls an idea came to mind and a smirk made its way to his lips. Making sure the goons were still preoccupied, he jumped down from the vent, landing almost soundlessly.

He quickly made his way over to the controls and pressed in a new command, glancing over his shoulder. Once the new coordinates were set, he made sure they couldn't be changed by hacking the ship's main computer. Whatever the three males tried, they would never be able to change the route.

_Three minutes._

Making sure everything was set, Rocket hurried over to the small table where the Walkman was placed. He jumped onto the surface of the table and reached out for the small device.

"Hey, that rat is stealing our prize!"

Rocket spun around, his eyes wide as he saw that the three males had now turned around. All of them were glaring towards him and as they reached for their weapons, Rocket threw his body into action.

He spun around, went down on all fours, grabbed the Walkman with his teeth and bolted for his only escape.

_Two minutes._

He ran between the males' legs and threw himself at the wall, scrambling up it and into the safety of the air vent. He ran down the steel corridor, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. As he reached the opening he threw himself onto the ship's wing, but as he landed he lost his balance.

He slid on his stomach towards the edge, causing him to dig his claws into the metal below him. As he reached the edge he only just managed to stop, quickly scrambling back to avoid falling.

_One minute._

Rocket took a deep breath to calm himself and looked around. To his horror he saw that the ship had risen even higher than it had before. He was too high up to be able to simply jump off the wing.

If he did, he would die.

_Fifty seconds. _

As he tried to figure out a way down, he failed to notice the window to the right behind him opening. A shot filled the air and Rocket cried out as pain exploded across his back, the bullet tearing through skin and flesh. The Walkman fell from his mouth as he screamed, the small device bouncing closer to the ship's side.

_Forty seconds._

Rocket fell down, half of his upper body hanging over the edge of the wing. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to draw a steady breath through the pain. His whole body was shaking from the sudden pain, it felt like he had been ripped apart.

He managed to lift his head and then noticed the open window, one of the males smirking coldly as he reloaded the gun. Rocket tried to push himself up but fell back down, his ears folding back as he heard the faint click, signaling that the male had finished reloading.

_Thirty seconds._

Before the male could fire another shot however, an bullet of electricity impacted with his chest, sending him falling back into the ship while screaming in pain. A second passed, but none of the other males came to the window to finish what the first one had started.

Rocket lifted his head as he heard the engines of Milano, seeing that the trusted ship was hovering a several feet away from the wing. The back doors then opened and to his relief, Rocket saw Peter, Groot and Drax standing on the now opened ramp.

_Twenty seconds._

Groot grew vines from his arms and wrapped them around Peter's torso, much like a harness. Peter then proceeded by walking further out on the ramp until he was almost at the edge. The Milano was moved closer to the other ship, but it was still a small distance between the two. Peter held out his arms towards Rocket.

"Come one, buddy! You have to jump!"

_Ten seconds._

Rocket pushed himself to all fours, wincing as the movement caused the pain to flare up. He stumbled forward as the sound of the ship's engines grew louder, indicating that they were about to take off. But it was then Rocket remembered.

He closed his eyes and turned around, nearly crying out. He then ran towards the side of the ship, towards the Walkman. He was not going to leave without it, not when he had finally gotten it back.

"No Rocket!" Peter's voice was full of panic. "Leave it! There's no time!"

But Rocket ignored the words and as he reached the small device he picked it up with his teeth, turning around once he had it.

_Five seconds._

Rocket ran towards the edge, but stumble as the ship below him began shaking. He fell, but managed to keep hold of the Walkman.

_Four seconds._

He looked up, meeting the terrified eyes of his friends with his own. He pushed himself back up and ran, but the shaking slowed him down.

_Three seconds._

Peter leaned out into the air, the only thing keeping him from falling was the vines around his chest and Groot's strength. He reached out, trying to make the gap Rocket would have to jump smaller.

_Two seconds._

Rocket ran as quickly as his injured body could and as he neared the edge, he pushed away from the metal surface below him and threw himself into the air.

_One second._


	2. Chapter 2

_One second._

The air filled with the sound of engines and then the ship was gone. There was nothing between Rocket and the hard ground. If he didn't reach the others he would fall and once he hit the ground, he would die.

And to his horror, he didn't make it.

His claws merely scraped against Peter's fingertips before he began falling towards the solid ground. He looked up, meeting Peter's eyes as tears filled his own. He then closed them, waiting for his life to end.

"NO!"

His body came to a sudden halt as he felt an arm wrap around him, pressing him to a warm chest. His eyes snapped open and he was met by the smiling face of Peter Quill. He looked around and saw that they were hanging several feet below the Milano, the vines wrapped tightly around the man's chest and his free hand holding onto the vine for better grip.

Peter smiled at his small friend, his eyes shining with relief. He drew a shuddering breath and relaxed slightly as he felt them being dragged back towards the ship.

"It's alright, buddy. I got you."

Rocket slumped into the man's hold, gripping the Terran's shirt tightly. He was so tired, so very, very tired. And in so much pain. His whole back was burning with raw pain and he could feel the blood run from the wound, caking his fur.

They were pulled back onto the ramp and Peter proceeded by wrapping his other arm around the raccoon, Groot and Drax quickly gathering around them. Peter was pulled into the ship, the ramp closing. They were safe, all of them.

Peter breathed heavily and leaned his head against Rocket's, giving a short laugh.

"Let's not do that again."

Rocket nodded into the man's chest and took the Walkman from his mouth, lifting it up for the man to take.

"Here's your stupid thing."

Peter laughed and took the small device, placing it on the floor next to them.

"You are never doing something like that again."

Rocket sniffled a laugh, but as the man accidentally touched his wound he cried out, arching his back so badly he fell out of Peter's arms. A ringing filled his ears, making him unable to hear as the others screamed his name. The pain was too much, leaving him gasping for air.

Peter stared as Rocket fell to the floor, unable to breath properly. He then glanced at his hands and was horrified to see that they were covered with blood. He looked back towards Rocket and his eyes widened as he saw the tear in the orange jumpsuit, blood slipping out from the hole.

"Groot! Drax! Find the medical supplies and meet me in the kitchen! Rocket's injured!"

Everyone sprung into action, both Groot and Drax rushing off to find what they needed. Peter carefully lifted Rocket from the floor, avoided contact with the raccoon's back. He then rushed towards the kitchen, grabbing a towel and laying it out the table.

He then gently placed Rocket down on his stomach on top of the towel, his heart breaking as Rocket whimpered at the small movement. He then turned to the closest cabin, taking out the sharpest knife they had. With it in his right hand, he turned back to Rocket, grabbing his jumpsuit where the tear began.

"I'm sorry, Rocket, but I'm have to remove the suit."

Rocket slowly nodded his head, in too much pain to muster the strength to look at the man.

"...it's okay, Pete."

Peter nodded, more to himself than to his friend. Taking a deep breath, he brought the knife to the fabric and began tearing it away. As he began to peel away the fabric Rocket held back a sob as the blood that had already dried was ripped from the wound's area, causing the bleeding to pick up again.

Once all the fabric was gone and Peter turned to the wound, immediately freezing at the sight that met him. Tears filled his eyes and he felt bile rise in his throat, as he took in the full extent of the damaged. Never before had he seen something so bad.

A long gash went across Rocket's back, tearing through the damaged tissue of the scar that covered most of the raccoon's back. Blood was seeping rapidly from the gash, the bullet having gone so deep it had severed several arteries, at least one of them severely dangerous.

But what worried Peter the most was that the bullet had also ripped through the base of the largest cybernetics part on Rocket's back, the metal split open and electric sparks rising from within it. Peter feared it was damaged beyond repair and while he didn't knew what purpose the cybernetics served, he knew they were a part of Rocket and therefore they couldn't be removed.

"Gamora, I need your help!"

A few seconds passed until the woman rushed into the room, having put the ship on autopilot. As she came closer, she paused for a moment, her eyes widening as she saw the pain Rocket was in. She then rushed up to the table, taking place at Rocket's side while Peter sat down so that he was in front of the raccoon.

Groot and Drax then came into the room, both carrying all the medical supplies they could carry. Gamora gestured form the to place everything on the counter and took charge, telling them what to bring her. She took a towel soaked in disinfecting liquid and looked at Peter, giving a short nod.

Peter placed both his hands on Rocket's furry cheeks, making the raccoon to lift his gaze and meets his eyes.

"Okay Rocket, we're going to fix you up...but it's going to hurt."

Rocket leaned into the man's hands, too tired to support himself. He managed a weak smile, his eyes clouded with pain.

"...I will be alright, you moron... I have been through worse."

Peter swallowed thickly.

"But this time it will be us causing your pain."

But Rocket shook his head weakly.

"...no...you're helping...there's a big difference." His eyes closed. "'m tired."

The others shared a glance of worry, all of them understanding that their small comrade had lost a lot of blood. Gamora looked at Drax, giving a short nod towards the cockpit.

"Set course for Xandar and send a message to the Novas, we are going to need their help."

The Destroyer nodded and left, the room silent except for Rocket's unsteady breathing. Gamora bit her lip, hesitating. She shook her head in defeat and lowered her gaze, mumbling quietly.

"I'm sorry."

She placed the disinfect-soaked rag on Rocket's back.

Rocket's eyes snapped open immediately and he cried out, everyone in the room cringing at the loud scream. Groot rushed forward and placed a hand on the raccoon's neck, trying to calm his best friend down.

But Rocket failed to notice that Groot was even beside him, the disinfection burning him to the point of tears. He trashed around, forcing Peter and Groot to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself.

Rocket let out a sound that was a mix of a snarl and a sob, his eyes shut tightly as tears ran down his cheeks. He trashed harder, trying to get away. His instincts were taking over, the pain making it unable for him to think. He needed to get away, he needed to escape.

He needed to get away from the pain.

Snarling, he snapped his mouth around the first thing he could find, his fangs sinking into the wood of Groot's right arm. But the giant easily ignored it, knowing that his best friend didn't mean it. Rocket would never mean to hurt him, the raccoon was just in too much pain to know what he was doing.

Gamora frowned sadly as the rag in her hands began to grow red, Rocket's blood seeping into the fabric. She was no doctor, but she had seen her fair amount of wounds. If Rocket was bleeding this much so quickly, the wound was more severe than she had first thought.

Rocket was risking bleeding to death.

She looked at Peter, the Terran still trying to keep Rocket from hurting himself or anyone else.

"Peter."

The man looked at the assassin at the mention of his name, his eyes wide with fear and desperation.

"Peter, he…he won't last much longer."

Peter let out a strangled sound, his skin growing pale.

"W-what?"

Gamora shook her head and removed the now blood-soaked rag, quickly replacing it with a clean one. Her worry only grew, as that rag as well quickly turned from white to red.

"He's bleeding out. If it continues, he won't last until we reach Xandar."

A cry came from Groot, the humanoid horrified at the assassin's words. He quickly scooped the raccoon into his arms, making sure that pressure was still applied to the injury while he cradled the smallest member close.

Rocket hung limply in the giant's arms, gasping for breath. His coat was matted with a mixture of sweat and blood. His tail didn't as much as twitch, only hanging and his ears laid flat against his head. His whole pain was shaking, each breath ending in a painful wheeze.

Peter stared at Rocket for a moment, his heart beating franticly. He then turned to Gamora, his eyes pleading.

"So what do we do?"

His heart sank as the woman shook her head in defeat, her shoulders slumping.

"I don't know. The only thing we can do now is keep pressure on the wound and hope we reach Xandar in time."

Both Gamora and Peter's attention were captured as Groot let out another strangled sound and the two of them turned to the giant. Their eyes widened as they saw that Rocket had reopened his eyes and was weakly shaking his head, trying to get words out between his wheezing breathing.

"I-I-I…ca-can't…I-I can-can't…"

Peter walked up to Groot and carefully placed his hand on top of Rocket's head, speaking lowly.

"Easy there, buddy. We're gonna take care of you, just you hang on."

But Rocket shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Groot's arm as he felt himself growing weaker.

"N-no…c-can't…le-legs."

Peter frowned, worry settling in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I…ca-can't f-feel…my l-legs."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I-I…ca-can't f-feel…my l-legs."_

Peter reeled back in shock as Gamora let out a gasp, placing her hands over her mouth in horror. Peter stared at Rocket, feeling his heart shatter into little pieces.

It was so much worse than they first had thought.

Peter turned to look at Gamora, seeing tears slipping down the woman's cheeks. He knew his own were filled with tears as well, both of them knowing the desperation in their situation.

"We need to get him to Xandar." Peter let out a shaky breath. "We have to get him to a hospital now."

Gamora nodded and ran out of the room to see if there was anything she could do to get them to Xandar quicker. Peter turned back to Groot, seeing that Rocket had lost the battle to stay awake and fallen unconscious.

Groot cradled the raccoon close, letting out a few whimpering noises as Rocket showed no response to his touch or voice.

Peter felt sick as he watched blood drip to the floor, the only sound in the room being Rocket's weak breathing. The Terran felt a lone tear run down his cheek and his shoulders slumped in defeat, drawing an shaky breath as he prayed it wouldn't be too late.

"Hang in there, Rocket." Peter whispered. "Just…hang on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gamora cradled the cup close, her strong grip around the porcelain nearly breaking it. Her arms shook from lack of sleep and the coffee did little to help, but she couldn't find the will to even try to sleep.

Sighing, she looked around the small roomed they had stayed in for the last seven hours. Groot stood by the window as he had done for since they had arrived, gazing outside but his eyes seeing nothing.

Drax was slumped in the couch as the Destroyer's body had finally given up the fight to stay awake. His head was thrown back as he snored loudly, his left leg twitching now and then which made Gamora smile weakly.

Her smile slipped from her expression as she noticed that Peter had yet to return, the Terran having left the room over two hours ago. She knew why he had left, Peter had needed time alone. But she feared what would happen if he was left alone for any longer.

Placing the cup down on the table, she quietly left the room. Walking down the corridor, she walked towards the entrance, aware that she was most likely to find Peter outside.

Coming to stand on the top of the stairs, she looked around. It wasn't long before she found him, her eyes saddening as soon as she saw him.

Peter was sitting on a bench in the small park beside the rather large building. His head hung in defeat and his shoulders were slumped with exhaustion, his hands holding his Walkman tightly. The world around him went ignored, his eyes only seeing the small device in his grip.

Gamora smiled sadly and walked up to the bench, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. The Terran jumped slightly, as he was suddenly awoken from a deep sleep, and spun around. He relaxed when he saw that it was Gamora and turned back to staring at his Walkman.

"Any news?"

Gamora shook her head and sat down beside the man.

"No, not yet." Her voice was soft. "I came to see how you were doing. You have been out here a long time."

Peter nodded his head but said nothing for a few moments. He then sighed heavily, closing his eyes to fight back the tears.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." He placed a hand over his still closed eyes. "This is all my fault."

Gamora placed her hand back on Peter's shoulder.

"No, Peter. It's not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself."

Peter wrenched his shoulder free and stood up from the bench, turning to glare at the woman with anger that Gamora knew wasn't directed at her.

"Yes, it is! If it hadn't been for me, Rocket wouldn't been in there! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be dying!"

Peter looked down at the Walkman still in his hand, growling.

"All because this stupid thing!"

He threw the Walkman at the ground, but Gamora quickly reached out and caught it before it could shatter against the ground. She held it closed and looked at Peter with frightened eyes, never having seen the Terran so angry before.

The small device was Peter's most prized possession. To see the man so set on destroying it, scared her.

She stood up from her seat and swallowed thickly, still holding the Walkman close in fear that Peter would lash out for it in anger. If he did, she didn't believe she would be able to save it a second time.

"Peter, please. Listen to me."

Peter shook his head and turned away, placing his hand back over his eyes. His shoulders trembled with what Gamora could only suspect was grief, the man before her fighting the tears he so desperately needed to cry.

Gamora hesitated for a moment, but then gathered her courage and stepped forward. She placed her hand on Peter's arm and forced the man around so he was facing her. She then placed her free hand on his back and held him close, holding the Walkman between them.

Peter refused for a few moments, but Gamora soon found arms holding her close. Peter's head fell to her shoulder and it wasn't long before she felt her shoulder grow damp. Peter's shoulders shook as he finally let himself cry and Gamora tightened his hold of him, holding him close.

"H-He's dy-dying, Ga-Gamora."

Her grip around the Terran tightened and she as well pressed her head against his shoulder, letting her own tears fall.

They had hoped that they had reached Xandar in time, but just before they had reached the hospital, Rocket had stopped breathing. He had lost too much blood and his body had shut down because of it, leaving the raccoon's lungs unable to work.

I had scared all of them, seeing Rocket fall completely still as his breathing stopped. It broke them, seeing the medical team take their smallest member away and knowing there was nothing either of them could do.

"I know, Peter. I know." She whispered and swallowed heavily. "But we can't give up, there's still a chance."

But Peter had little hope.

"But you heard the doctors." Peter's voice was weak. "Even if he survives the operation, there's a chance he-he…"

The man's line of words broken off by a sob, his hands digging into the fabric of Gamora's shirt.

"Because of me," Peter gasped out. "…he may never walk again."

Gamora held in a sob of her own as her mind drifted back to what the doctors had told them so many hours ago.

They had all suspected that the damaged done to Rocket's body had been grave, but to have it confirmed had still been a hard blow to all of them. The bullet had severed the connection between Rocket's cybernetics and his spinal cord, making the raccoon unable to feel his body from the hips down.

And the doctors didn't know if they could repair the damage.

Due to the fact that they knew nothing about Rocket's cybernetics or how his body was built, they had little to none idea how to operate or even how Rocket would react to the operation. They would know nothing until it was over and he woke up to tell them.

And it was the waiting and the not knowing, that tore them apart.

Gamora knew Peter blamed himself. Had Rocket not gone after the Walkman, he would never been hurt. But at the same time, Gamora knew Rocket wouldn't want Peter to do that to himself.

It had been Rocket choice to go after the Walkman, and Gamora suspected he would do it again. Rocket cared for all of them, even if he difficulties showing it. But he cared and he had showed that he was willing to sacrifice himself for them.

"Peter…" Gamora whispered. "I know you are blaming yourself, but…but Rocket wouldn't want that."

They pulled apart and Gamora held the Walkman out for Peter to take, placing a gentle hand on the man's arm.

"Rocket sacrificed himself for this, for you." She smiled softly. "I don't think he would be happy to find that you had thrown it into the ground."

Peter let out a broken laugh and dried his tears, taking the Walkman and held it close to his chest. he gave the woman a broken smile and Gamora was quick to return it with her own. She took his hand and started to lead him back to the hospital, giving him comforting smile.

"Come. I'm sure it won't be long now until we get some news."

Peter hesitated, but took a deep breath and nodded. He tightened his hold of Gamora's hand and let himself be led back into the building, his other hand clutching his Walkman tightly.

They walked inside and were about to return to the room the hospital had allowed them to stay in, when a loud alarm sounded. They two of them quickly placed their hands over their ears in a try to block out the sudden noise.

Peter looked around in alarm and his eyes widened as he saw the door to one of the operating rooms being thrown open. A doctor, who's clothes was blood soaked, shouted towards the nurse-station for help, his voice filled with distress.

"We need help in here! We're losing him!"

Peter glanced towards the numbers over the room and he felt his heart shatter.

It was Rocket's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We need help in here! We're losing him!"_

_Peter glanced towards the numbers over the room and he felt his heart shatter._

_It was Rocket's room. _

Peter felt his inside grow cold but he then found himself suddenly moving, vaguely hearing Gamora screaming for him to stop. But he ignored the woman and pushed into the operating room, coming to a immediate stop as soon as he was past the doors.

Rocket laid on a table in the center of the large room. The table that had once been clean was heavily spotted with blood, red-soaked towels spread around the smallest member. Medical tools were spread in haste, the doctors no doubt having too little time to be as organized as they would have wished.

Peter had come into the room just in time to see one of the doctors forcing a tube down Rocket's throat, the raccoon showing no signs or discomfort at the procedure. The many doctors in the room were screaming at each other, nurses rushing around in a desperate try to help.

"Get me the defibrillator!"

"No! If you use that, you risking damaging his cybernetics further!"

"Start the chest compression!"

"If he's turned to his back, there's a high chance his injury will reopen!"

"Start the damn compression!"

"You will break his ribs!"

"Would you rather have him dead?!"

And all Peter could hear was the constant long beep from the heart monitor.

It was like he was back at that fateful night, the time he was taken from earth. He was back at that same old hospital room, being a little boy at eight years old. All that fear, all that pain. It was all coming back again. And he could do nothing, he was powerless.

He had already lost his mother, he couldn't lose Rocket too.

"NO! ROCKET!"

He ran forward, but was quickly held back by two male nurses. They dragged him back, one of the doctors screaming at them to get him out. But he couldn't leave. If he did, then Rocket would die. If he didn't show Rocket that he was there, he would die just as his mother had.

He couldn't make that same mistake again.

"Let me go! Rocket!"

He struggled at the nurses dragging him back, screaming at them to let him go. His vision blurred with tears and he managed to rip one of his arms free. He immediately stuck out, capturing one of the nurses in the chest and throwing him back. He stuck out a second time, punching the second nurse in the chin, the male losing his grip of the Terran and falling to the floor.

He sprung forward, ignoring the many shouts for him to stop. As he came closer to the table on which Rocket laid upon, he reached out to take the raccoon's limp hand. But before he could grab the smaller hand with his own, he was held back by two pair of string arms. He growled in frustration and raised his hand to strike, when a desperate voice rang out.

"PETER, STOP!"

Peter turned his head, eyes wide as he saw that it was Drax and Groot who were holding him back. Gamora stood at the doors, eyes wide with fear as tears ran down her cheeks. Peter continued to struggle to get out of his friends' grips, his eyes shut as the tears finally escaped.

"Let me go!"

But Drax and Groot only tightened their holds of the Terran.

"You must calm yourself, Quill!" Drax nearly shouted. "You are hindering the doctors!"

Peter shook his head and tried to reach out for Rocket's still body, sobbing as the long tone continued to fill the room.

"No! You don't understand! I-I ha-have…"

The Terran broke down sobbing and Gamora rushed forward, grabbing Peter by the sides of his head and forcing him to look at her.

"Peter! Peter, listen to me! There's nothing we can do!" A sob escaped her lips. "…there's nothing we can do."

Peter stared at the woman, before the fight finally left his body. He slumped in his friends' holds and finally allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, his eyes never leaving Rocket. He nearly cried out as the doors closed, making it impossible for him to see the smallest member, but the cry simple turned into a whimper instead.

He let himself he lead back towards their room, Groot having let go but Drax still staying close to the Terran while Gamora walked by Peter's side. Groot was about to follow, when the horrific thought suddenly stuck him.

He had too preoccupied with getting Peter out of the operating room, to spare a thought to why the man had been in there in the first place. It only then struck him, Peter's distress, the doctors' and nurses' panic, the long horrifying beep.

Rocket's heart had stopped.

Groot turned around and stared at the double doors, finding himself unable to move. Rocket, his best friend, was dead.

Groot knew little about medical procedures, but he knew a stopped heart equaled death. He knew a heart could be restarted if not enough time had passed, if the person was willing to fight. But he didn't know if Rocket had that strength anymore and that scared the giant.

Rocket had gone through a lot and there was only so much a body could handle. Groot feared that the severe blood loss and the broken cybernetics had been too much for Rocket, that the injuries had claimed the raccoon's life.

Groot wanted nothing more than to rush back into the room and beg Rocket to wake up, beg to his best friend to come back and fight. But he feared he would only worsen the situation, that he would keep the doctors to get his best friend back.

So he forced himself to stay and it broke his heart.

A sudden hand landed on his arm and he turned his head to the side, seeing Drax standing beside him. The Destroyer was smiling sadly a the giant, but Groot could see the worry in the man's eyes.

"Come, my friend." Drax spoke softer than Groot had ever heard the man before. "There is no use for us to stay here."

Groot only looked at the man for a moment, the giant looking more lost than Drax had ever seen him. But Groot then nodded his head and followed the Destroyer, the two of the walking back towards their room to resume their waiting.

"Fear not." Drax spoke up after a moment of silence. "The furred one is strong. I believe he will continue this fight."

Groot managed a small smile, thankful that the man hadn't given up. If Drax didn't, then neither would Groot. He knew that Rocket was strong and he would believe that his best friend would come back. He just needed to keep hoping.

As they reached the room, both his and Drax's eyes saddened. Peter was curled up in the couch, legs draw to his chest and arms wrapped around himself. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he cried into Gamora's shoulder, the assassin having her arms around the man and holding him close.

Peter's broken sobs filled the room, combined with soft spoken words from Gamora. It was clear that she was trying to keep herself together, but the tears and the way her voice broke with each and every other word was a clear sign that she was failing.

"I-i-it's a-all m-my fa-fault." Peter's voice cracked. "Ro-Rocket's d-d-d-dead be-because o-of m-me."

Drax and Groot shared a look of grief and the two of them moved forward. Drax settled on the couch's armrest, by Peter's side, while Groot sat down beside Gamora, draping his arm over both her and Peter. Drax placed a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder, trying to silently comfort the distraught Terran.

"Peter, please." Gamora whispered. "This isn't your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself."

Peter shook his head but before he could say a word, Drax stepped in.

"Gamora is correct. You are not to blame for the furred one's condition."

Peter forced his eyes open and looked around, his heart aching as he saw only gazes full of comfort. He curled up and sniffed, his hand digging into the fabric of his pants.

"How can you not hate me?"

Gamora ran her hand through the man's hand and smiled softly.

"Because you haven't done anything wrong."

Peter looked at the woman with eyes that told them all that he didn't believe her, but he didn't argue. He only let out a sob and buried his face in his knees, his knuckles growing white from his tight grip of the fabric of his pants.

Gamora smiled sadly.

"Perhaps you should rest, Peter. You have been awake for a very long time."

But Peter shook his head, his eyes glowing with sudden determination.

"No, not until I know. I have to find out if Rocket…"

He fell silent, but the others knew what he wanted to say. The one thing neither of them could say, but all needed to know.

Had Rocket survived?


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours had passed since Rocket's heart had stopped and the rest of the Guardians had yet to receive any news. During that time, Peter had managed to calm down. He was currently sitting in one of the couch's corners, a quilt draped over his shoulders and a warm cup of coffee clutched his shaking hands. He was staring at the floor, his eyes dead to the world.

Groot was sitting in the corner, closest to the window. Rays from the evening sun fell across his chest, his body seeping up the energy. He held a small flower in one of his hands, holding the delicate stem between his thump and middle finger. The flowers petals were dark blue, almost gleaming in the rays from the sun.

It was Rocket's favorite color and Groot found himself comforted by seeing it.

Drax sat in a old armchair across from the couch, sharpening one of his knives. His hands were working on their own, his mind elsewhere. His eyes were clouded with thoughts, trying to figure out how to best handle the situation.

Gamora stood at the open door, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring. Over the past two hours, her worry and sadness had turned into anger at not being told any news. She understood why, that the doctors needed the time, but for her it was growing ridiculous.

As family, she felt that they deserved to know what was going on. They deserved to be told and she had half a mind to walk down to that nurse-station and torture some answers out of them.

How could they relax without knowing if Rocket had survived or not?

She was just about to carry out her plan, when a nurse arrived into the room. Everyone's attention were immediately brought to the pink skinned woman, who nervously took a step back. She swallowed thickly and gestured towards the corridor outside the room.

"Please, come with me."

She turned and left the room, the four Guardians quick to follow. They walked in silence until they reached a room further down the corridor, the door closed. A doctor, an elder male with yellow skin, was standing in front of the door, his clothes spotted with blood.

The doctor looked up from as he heard them quickly and after whispering some words to the nurse, the woman quickly left. The doctor then turned to the group of four before him, his expression grim.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long…but the surgery was more complicated than we first appreciated."

The four Guardians shared a worried look between themselves, before turning back at the doctor. Peter took a hesitant step forward and swallowed thickly, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest with fear.

"…is he?"

The doctor shook his head.

"He's alive, but…I don't know how to tell you."

The male grew quiet, as if frustrated with himself. Gamora saw Peter's shoulder slump with defeat and quickly stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on the Terran's shoulder.

"Tell us what, Doctor? Please, we only want the truth."

The doctor looked at the group for a moment, seeing their worried expressions and the exhaustion in their body language. He shook his head as he let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want the truth, fine. We have no idea why the hell he's still alive. He shouldn't be, but he is."

He saw how the Guardians' eyes widened with horror but he forced himself to continue, knowing that they deserved to know.

"He was dead for twenty two minutes, we had even called the time of death, But after twenty two minutes, he came back." He shook his head. "The damage to his cybernetics alone should have killed him. That, in combination with the severe blood lost, states that he shouldn't have survived, especially for this long.

Something is keeping him alive. Strength, determination? Hell, you could tell me it's magic and I would believe you, because I can't explain this."

Peter swallowed thickly and gripped his own wrist so hard he thought he would break the bone.

"A-and his legs?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

"We don't know. We can't say if the operation to repair his cybernetics was successful. Until he wakes up, we know nothing."

Drax, knowing there was one question they needed answered, stepped forward.

"Will he live?"

The doctor looked at them with an expression that didn't promise much hope.

"The next twenty four hours will be critical. If his heart gives out again, we most likely won't be able to get him back a second time." His voice grew softer. " I want you to prepare yourself. We have done our best, but it might not have been enough."

He gestured towards the closed door.

"You may stay for as long as you wish. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for one of the nurses."

He turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back towards the group of four.

"I am really sorry that your friend have had go through all this."

Peter shook his head but kept his gaze on the floor, afraid that if he looked at anyone he would break down again.

"He's not just a friend. He's family."

The doctor nodded but left without another word, leaving the small and broken family to themselves.

The four of them turned to the door, all of them hesitating. They knew they needed to enter, but they were all scared about what they were going to find. They had all seen Rocket when he was brought in, the raccoon losing blood to quickly and screaming in pain.

But somehow this was worse, this scared them even more. Because now they knew, now they were aware of how little hope Rocket had for survival.

Gathering the little courage he had left, Peter reached out and opened the door. The door seemed to move painfully slow, but after what seemed like an eternity it finally slid open and allowed them into the room.

The room was of light blue color, giving an calm and welcoming feeling. There was a large window from across the door, its drapes currently shut to keep the last of the sun's rays out. There was a large dark couch on one side of the room, combined with two armchairs and a table. Beside the couch there was a door, no doubt leading to a small bathroom.

But none of that mattered to the four of them. All they focused on was the small form in the bed that stood across from the couch, the bed surrounded by machines and monitors. The built-in heat lamps in the bed frame cast a warm red glow over the still body, the heat lamps aside from a small lamp on table currently being the only sources of light in the otherwise dark room.

Rocket laid in the large bed, curled up on his side to keep pressure off his injury and cybernetics. A blanket had been drawn up to his hips, leaving the thick bandages clear for anyone to see. His back had been heavily padded, yet small spots of blood could still be seen in the otherwise white fabric.

And IV-line had been inserted in his left arm, giving him blood from a plastic bag that hung off the IV-stand which had been placed next to the bed. Another one had been inserted in the raccoon's left hand, supplying his body with vital fluids.

But what pained the four Guardians the most was the plastic tube going into Rocket's mouth and down his throat, keeping his lungs working. The doctors had been forced to wrap bandages around the raccoon's snout to keep it in place, the white fabric standing out painfully and making the whole situation so much more real.

They all wanted to wish the tube away but knew without it, Rocket had no chance of survival. The tube was currently what was keeping their smallest member alive, keeping his body from shutting down.

The room was silent aside from the weak yet comforting sound from the heart monitor.

After several moments of hesitation, they walked up to the bed. Peter and Gamora placed themselves on the beds left side, while Groot and Drax did the same on the right side. For a moment, they could only stare down at the still body.

Never before had they seen Rocket so weak.

His fur had lost its luster it had gained when he had joined the Guardians, making him look sick. His ears laid flat and his tail was motionless under the cover. Dark bags had formed under his closed eyes and he just seemed paler, despite the fact that his skin was hidden under his fur.

They had all been injured before, it came with their job, but never like this. To see one of their own, someone they loved, so injured pained all of them. They all wished they could take Rocket's pain away and they hated themselves for not being able to do anything.

They had never felt so useless.

"What do we do know?" Gamora whispered, unable to take the silence anymore.

Peter swallowed thickly and bit his lower lip, but his eyes shone with sudden determination. He reached forward and carefully drew his hand through the soft fur on Rocket's head, smiling sadly as it gained him no reaction.

"Rocket will make it, I know he will." He drew a deep breath. "Now we wait."

For what else could they do?


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven hours later when Groot found himself beginning to nod off. He quickly shook his head in a try to get rid of the tiredness that had begun to wash over him. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, sending a small 'thank you' to the nurse that had found the furniture that was able to support his weight.

He let out a deep breath and looked across the room, smiling as his gaze landed on the three persons occupying the couch and two armchairs.

Drax had folded his chair's back a far as it went, the chair nearly becoming a makeshift bed. The man was laying on his left side, with a pillow under his head and a blanket draped over his body. He held another pillow to his chest as he snored softly.

Gamora occupied the second armchair and had leaned its back as well, only not as far as the Destroyer. She had put her hair up in a braid to avoid getting it tangled as she slept. She leaned heavily into the pillow with a blanket tightly wrapped around herself, her breathing soft and quiet.

Peter had more or less thrown himself across the couch, taking up the space that was designed for three sitting persons. A blanket had sometime during the night been thrown across the man in a haste, but the Terran had kicked it off in his sleep. He was using his right arm as a makeshift pillow while his left hung off the edge of the largest furniture. The man's right leg had somehow moved itself up to the edge of the couch's back, making Groot wonder how the Terran could be asleep in such a uncomfortable position.

The three of them had fought to stay awake but they had lost that fight four hours ago, all of them too exhausted to fight sleep any longer. Groot himself knew he should probably do the same, but sleep didn't come easy.

His fear still lingered, forcing his eyes to remain open. He knew Rocket was as safe as he could be at the moment, but it still wasn't enough for the giant. He wouldn't be able to relax until it was a hundred percent clear that his best friend would be out of danger. Until that happened, Groot suspected he wouldn't get many hours of sleep if he would get any.

Letting out another deep breath, he leaned forward in his seat and refocused his gaze on Rocket. The raccoon had yet to move or even as much as twitch, despite the many hours that had passed. The doctors had told them it was to be expected, seeing how Rocket had been heavily sedated to give his body a chance to heal.

But it was still unnerving to Groot.

Under all the time Groot had been around Rocket, he had learned that his best friend was never still. Something would always be moving, even if the raccoon was asleep. There would always be the swinging of the tail or twitching of his whiskers, the ears moving at any sound.

So to see Rocket unmoving for hours, scared the gentle giant.

He just wanted his best friend to wanted his best friend to wake up again. He wanted Rocket to come back and be alright, he wanted the raccoon to stop hurting. But he knew his wish wouldn't come true in a long time.

When Rocket woke up, as Groot refused to believe that the raccoon wouldn't survive, the smallest member had a long recovery until he would be well again. And hopefully that would mean Rocket had gotten back the ability to use his legs.

Groot feared what Rocket's reaction would be if the raccoon lost the ability to walk. Rocket had gone through too much in his short life and Groot feared his friend could only handle so much. Rocket was strong, but Groot worried if he would be strong enough to survive something like that.

A sudden sound caught the giant's attention and Groot quickly turned towards the many monitors. He kept his gaze at the screen of the heart monitor but after several moments of no change, he told himself to he must have imagined it. Blaming it on lack of sleep, he turned his eyes back to Rocket's still body.

Only, it wasn't still anymore.

Rocket's middle finger was moving, twitching without any specific pattern. It was as if the small limb had a own life, moving as it pleased. Groot figured he should be happy to see a form of movement from the raccoon, but something deep within the giant told him that something was very wrong.

The finger wasn't moving as if it was Rocket's doing. The movement was almost static, as if a small electric shock was moving through the raccoon's body.

The same sudden sound came again and Groot knew that this time he didn't image it. The sound was loud and sharp, but only lasting for a second.

But Groot knew he heard it.

He quickly turned back to the heart monitor, staring at it intensely to not miss it. The sound came again and it was then Groot saw it.

The line that showed Rocket's heartbeat spiked, only to return to normal the second later. It happened again and again, only with a moment of interval between them. But that only lasted for a moment, as the spiking was picking up.

Groot felt his panic rise as he saw that the twitching of Rocket's finger had spread across the raccoon's arm, the speed of his friend's heartbeat increasing with each passing moment. He quickly stood up from his seat and reached forward, only to stop short as Rocket's whole body began twitching and the speed of the monitor signaled that the raccoon heart was reaching a dangerous speed.

"I am Groot!"

The giant cried out, begging the others to awake. He didn't know what to do, he was scared and Rocket needed help. Help he didn't know how to give.

Thankfully, the others heard his cry for help. Gamora was the first one to awake and was quickly able to pick up on what was happening. Wasting no time, she threw herself out of the armchair and ran out of the room to seek help.

Drax was the next one to wake up, sitting up in time to see Gamora rush out of the room. His confusion quickly turned to fear as he heart the warnings from the heart monitor and Groot's desperate cries. Turning around, his eyes widened as he saw Rocket. He quickly rose from his seat and hurried up to the side of the bed, hoping he would be able to do something to help.

Peter fell out from the couch and hit the floor, as the mixture of sounds in the room forced him from his sleep. He sat up in confusion, dazed by his fall and the sleep that lingered over him. He looked around, but was instantly fully awake as he saw Rocket seizing on the bed.

"ROCKET!"

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled over the bed, begging the sleep to leave his body faster. He grabbed hold of Drax's arm to avoid falling on his face and stared at Rocket's twitching body as tears of despair filled his eyes.

He reached out but before he could touch Rocket, a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. The nurses immediately set out to remove the three Guardians from the bed's sides and none of them put up a struggle, too shocked to fight back. Gamora stood in the opening of the door, not daring to move forward.

The doctors surrounded the bed and begun to work quickly, knowing that they didn't have much time. The seizure only seemed to grown worse with each passing moment and a gagging sound suddenly came from the still unconscious raccoon.

"He's vomiting!" One of the doctors cried out. "Get the tube out now!"

Another doctor's shout followed soon after the first's.

"His temperature is rising!"

Rocket's gagging grew louder and he's whole body lurched forward as soon as the doctors were able to remove the tube, vomit spilling from his lips and staining the sheets. But the rest of the Guardians could only see the bandages on Rocket's back becoming red.

"He's tearing his stitches!" The same doctor the Guardians had spoke to so many hours ago cried out. "Give me compressions and prepare for emergency surgery! We need to seal the injury up again before he loses too much blood!"

Several nurses rushed out of the room at the doctor's orders, Gamora quickly stepping out of their ways. The doctors quickly followed soon after, rolling the bed between them. The only thing that the group left in the room found calming was that Rocket had stop seizing.

What brought them fear, was not knowing what had caused the seizure.

Knowing that neither of them would be able to go back to sleep, the four of them left the room. They hurried down the corridor, stopping only when they reached the doors separating them from the operating room. They all knew they weren't allowed to enter, but they wanted to be as close as they could.

On the other side of the doors, there was panic. They were running out of time, Rocket was slipping again. His heartbeat was dangerous high, reaching the speed where it risked giving out. And so far, nothing they did were helping.

"Sir, his temperature has risen another two degrees!" One of the nurses cried out.

The lead doctor let out a curse.

"Bring every icepack we have! We need to cool him down!"

Two nurses rushed off at his order and the doctor reached for a pair of scissors, knowing that they needed to stitch the injury back together before his patient lost too much blood. If the raccoon did, his heart would fail completely and there would be no saving him.

Another doctor forced the tube back down Rocket's throat, the raccoon still unable to breathe on his own. They knew if the patient vomited again, there was a risk that he would drown as the stomach liquid filled his lungs but without the ventilator he would die. It was just a chance they would have to take and make sure the worst didn't happen.

The lead doctor quickly cut away the bandages and removed the thick padding. He threw it to the ground, knowing he didn't have time to care about order in a situation of like this. Turning his eyes back to the patient's injured back, he froze and his eyes widened with horror.

"…fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter blinked as a plate of warm food was placed in front of him, the Terran glancing up to look at Gamora with confusion in his dull eyes. The assassin smiled softly and sat down in her seat across the small table, placing a plate of her own down on the metal surface.

The four Guardians had forced themselves to the hospital's cafeteria, as all of them had been in need of a meal. Well, three of them. Groot had only wanted a large bowl of water, in which he had stuck his finger and was now adsorbing in though his bark-like skin. The others were used to it and paid the strange action no mind.

Little over an hour had passed since Rocket's seizure had occurred and the small group had stayed outside the operating room until a few minutes ago. Neither of them had eaten anything in the past twenty four hours, which had caused Drax and Gamora to realize it was time.

It had taken some time to coax Groot away from the double doors separating them and their sick friend, but the giant had agreed after a few minutes of pleading from both Drax and Gamora. Peter hadn't wanted to move away from his spot either, but hadn't had the energy to put up a fight about it and had allowed himself to be dragged away.

Peter only stared down at his plate for a few minutes, not really having an appetite. His stomach had been troubled ever since this whole nightmare began.

"Peter."

The Terran looked up at the mention of his name. Gamora was holding a spoon with food over her plate as if she had stopped mid-bite. She was smiling softly, but her eyes were hard and glaring.

"Eat your food before I shove it down your throat."

Peter grimaced. Her voice might had been light and friendly, but he was very aware that it wasn't an empty threat. If there was something he had learned by living with the assassin was that you do what Gamora tells you when she threatens you or pain would follow.

Not wanting to experience the feeling of being force-fed, he reluctantly picked up his spoon and brought it to his lips. He chewed slowly and forced himself to swallow, frowning when he felt his stomach twist. But he forced himself to continue, well aware that the assassin across the table was watching him.

They ate, or in Groot's case drank, in silence, their thoughts concentrated on their injured comrade. It seemed that the situation was only growing worse and they had once again been forced to wait without receiving any news, not even when they had asked.

And it was driving them all crazy.

They had even been forced to keep Gamora from stalking down to the nurse-station to torture information out of the hospital staff.

Peter pushed his plate aside, only having eaten half of the food. Gamora let out a unsatisfied grunt, but couldn't bring herself to argue as she saw the man's broken expression. She looked sadly at him for a couple of moments, before turning back to her own meal.

The Terran was still blaming himself for everything and the guilt was eating away at the man. Peter had been unable to forgive himself for what had happened to Rocket, for what the smallest member had been forced to go through. And no matter what the rest of the Guardians told Peter, would change that.

They feared he would never come to forgive himself, even if he wasn't to blame.

In fact, Gamora was relieved to see Peter eat and sleep at all.

She knew guilt, after taking countless innocent lives under Thanos orders, and she knew what that guilt could do to one's mind as well as one's soul.

She could only hope Peter wouldn't give up.

"I am Groot."

The three other Guardians looked up in surprise as the giant suddenly spoke. They found Groot looking across the cafeteria, as they had sat down in one of the corners furthers away from the entrance, and looked towards the doors, the giant's expression one of confusion.

Gamora and Drax turned in their seats, while Peter turned his gaze in the same direction in which Groot was looking. All of them were somewhat shocked at what they saw.

Nova Prime stood in the entrance to the cafeteria, hands clasped behind her back and her expression somewhat tight. Two Nova Guards stood on either of her two sides, Corpsman Dey also standing by her left. The man's expression however, was more saddened than that of the leader.

Nova Prime scanned the area before her eyes came to land on the small group of four. She then briskly walked across the floor, the Guardians quickly rising from their seats as the leader came to stand before them. The woman nodded shortly in greeting.

"Guardians. It is good to see you again, though I wish it would be under better circumstances." He expression softened slightly. "I came as quickly as I got the news. I apologize for not arriving sooner, but I fear the report about Mr. Rocket's condition was lost to us until now. Had it not been for Corpsman Dey, I would still not be aware of what had happened."

She tilted her head slightly.

"Has there been any news?"

The Guardians looked among themselves before turning back to Nova Prime.

"It depends." Gamora spoke.

Nova Prime raised an eyebrow.

"On what?"

"On what you know."

The woman frowned but nodded.

"I was told that Mr. Rocket is suffering from a large injured and damaged cybernetics, but have undergone surgery to repair the damage." Her eyes narrowed s she saw how the groups expressions fell. "Something else has happened, has it not?"

Gamora nodded, biting her lower lip. Drax crossed his arms over his chest and turned away slightly, glaring at the wall. Groot's shoulders slumped, in what could only be described as defeat, and he looked towards the floor with haunted eyes. Peter fell back into his seat, as if his legs were suddenly unable to carry him, and stared at the surface of the table with almost lifeless eyes.

Gamora glanced at her family and let out a deep sigh, before turning back to Nova Prime.

"It's true that Rocket have undergone surgery, but that was many hours ago…but it didn't go as planned. While on the table, Rocket's heart gave out." The assassin drew a shuddering breath. "The doctors managed to bring him back, but we were told they couldn't be sure if he would still survive."

Nova Prime's eyes widened, but Gamora knew she was far from finished and forced herself to continue.

"His lungs failed and they were forced to put him on life-support. We were told that if his heart gave out again, they would not be able to receive him a second time. We waited for several hours and Rocket seemed to be stabilizing, but then he-he…"

Gamora swallowed thickly, unable to finish. Both Nova Prime and Dey seemed to grow even more worried, but even then Gamora couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Seizure."

Everyone turned and looked at the Terran, as it was the man who had spoken. But Peter refused to look at anyone, keeping his eyes set on the table. He looked far older than he was, as if he had aged several years in a matter of moments.

Peter shook his head and drew a uneven breath, finally looking up. And everyone's heart ached as they saw the tears in the man's eyes.

"H-he suffered a seizure."

Nova Prime's whole body stiffened and her eyes widened, a sound of a quick intake of air coming from her lips. Dey's eyes widened as well but he looked at the other Guardians, hoping them to tell he had heard wrong. But when no one were willing to meet his eyes, he knew he hadn't been mistaken and he let his gaze fall to the floor.

"It was horrible." Peter whispered, his right hand gripping his left wrist until his knuckles grew white. "He started twitching all of the sudden and…and there was nothing either of us could do. His heartbeat sped up and then he started throwing up. The doctors were forced to remove the tube but…"

The Terran shook his head and turned away, biting back a sob. He looked down at the floor as he drew a shuddering breath, his tears finally falling to the floor.

"…it wouldn't stop."

Peter closed his hands into fists and leaned his forehead against them, no longer willing to speak. And even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to. His throat felt closed up as he fought for control over his emotions and he knew he wouldn't be able to utter a single word without his voice breaking.

Feeling as if it was his turn, Drax spoke next and took that burden from the rest of his family.

"The doctors feared the seizure resulted in the furry one tearing his stitches and have therefore once again taking him into surgery." He took a quick glance at the clock. "Two hours has passed since he was taken away and we have yet to receive any news about his condition. So far, everyone has refused to tell us anything."

Nova Prime's expression tightened and she frowned, clearly bothered by what she was being told. Though she would never admit it, she admired the Guardians and in a way, cared for them. To know that one of them was injured, perhaps dying, while the others suffered as well, did not sit well with her. They had saved her planet along with all its inhabitants and they were now forced to endure the pain of maybe losing one of their own. It just didn't seem fair to her.

Dey found himself very upset as well. He like the Guardians, cared for them even, and he had no problem admitting that. As the Corpsman, he had more direct contact to the group than many others which gave him more opportunity to see them together. He saw how great they got along with each other, despite their differences, and he saw how they belonged together.

At first, like so many others, he had doubts that the group of five would make it together. But he had found himself happily surprised as he watched them grown from a team, into a family. A family every single one of them deserved.

But watching from the sidelines had also made him see things no one else had. He knew all of them were unsure how to be a family, but out of all of them, Rocket was the most reluctant one to become part of it. The one who was the most scared to open up to others.

Dey had read Rocket's file, he knew what the raccoon had been forced through. And he knew that not all scares were physical. He could understand that Rocket was scared of trusting others, from letting someone close. Rocket feared that trusting someone would only harm him, because that the only thing he had ever experienced.

Dey knew that the Guardians would never do that to their smallest member, but he also knew that fears weren't so easily overcome.

So knowing that Rocket was at risk of dying when he had finally found a family, that's what crushed Dey the most.

The Corpsman opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short when he became aware of the sound of footsteps coming closer. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw a doctor with yellow skin walking towards them. As the others noticed this a well, their attention were quickly focused on the elder male. Peter even got up from his seat to stand beside Gamora.

The doctor stopped before the group and raised an eyebrow, surprised to see the planets leader present and standing before him.

"Nova Prime?"

The leader nodded towards the elder male.

"Doctor. I am sure me being here is a surprise, but this is not your concern. I believe a family is awaiting news about their member."

The doctor appeared uncertain for moment, but then nodded and turned to the Guardians.

"Once again I am sorry for keeping all of you waiting, but I fear there have been a…compromise."

Peter swallowed thickly and tired to desperately clear the lump that had gathered at the base of his throat, but found it impossible.

"W-what kind of compromise."

"During the seizure, we feared that the patient tore his stitches." The doctor spoke slowly. "That showed to be incorrect."

Gamora bit her lip nervously.

"What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed as he drew a hand across his face, his expression worn and tired.

"He is suffering from a severe infection." He nearly cringed at the gasps from the group, but continued. "The infection have settled deep within the wound and is rapidly spreading through his body. The infection is causing swelling around the injury and is breaking apart the flesh. That is what caused the bleeding."

"How?" Peter's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Why?"

"When he lost such a large amount of blood, his immune system fell apart. We were very careful to clean the wound before it was sealed and that his cybernetics were cleaned, but it just wasn't enough."

Peter let out a short humorless laugh as he placed both his hands over his face.

"You think?"

The doctor paid no mind to the comment, knowing it was to be expected, and continued.

"The infection came in contact with the damaged cybernetic, which caused the seizure. He is currently being treated with the strongest medications there is, but we fear it will already be too late."

Gamora's eyes narrowed but her eyes held no anger, only fear.

"What are you saying, Doctor?"

The elder male hesitated for only a moment.

"We estimate that his chance of survival has lowered with forty five percents."

The four Guardians' eyes widened with nothing short of horror. Groot stepped away from the group and let out a broken whine, as he clutched a small flower close to his chest. Drax sat down heavily in the nearest chair, his eyes staring at the floor. Peter and Gamora remained where they stood, both of them staring at the doctor.

"How…" Peter forced himself to speak. "H-how many…"

The doctor understood the question, despite the Terran not finishing his sentence. So he spoke, even as he knew the answer would crush them.

"He has seven percents of survival."


	8. Chapter 8

"_He has seven percent of survival."_

The four Guardians stared at the doctor, along with Nova Prime and Corpsman Dey.

Groot let out a broken cry as he sunk down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall as his grip around the small flower tightened. He curled up and let out a sound that could be seen as a sob, the sound broken and painful.

Drax shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth in a silent snarl. He spun around and punched the nearest wall, the concrete cracking without leaving a mark on the Destroyer's skin. The man's shoulders then slumped in defeat and he leaned his forehead against the wall.

Gamora's skin grew pale as she turned her stare towards the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she sunk down to her knees, an almost soundless sob escaping her lips. Her shoulders shook with small tremors and her fingers tightly dug into the fabric of her pants.

Peter continued to stare at the doctor, his cheeks gaining almost a slight green color. He let out a painful grimace and then turned around. He whispered out a silent 'excuse me' before he leaned over the closest trash can and threw up the little food he had eaten.

At the sound of someone throwing up, Gamora snapped out of her dazed state and stood up. She walked over to Peter and gently stroke the man across the back, mumbling soft words of comfort. She gripped his left shoulder, keeping him from falling too far forward as the Terran vomited.

Peter pulled away from the trash can as he found himself able to stop, his stomach throbbing with pain and his throat burning. He dried his mouth with his sleeve, trying to get the acid taste to go away. He closed his eyes, ignoring the tears.

Gamora guided him to one of the chairs and helped the Terran sit down, Peter's body shaking with exhaustion from the retching. The assassin handed him a cup of water and Peter held it with trembling hands, sipping slowly on the cold liquid.

Once she was sure Peter wouldn't have a relapse, Gamora turned back to the doctor. She took a deep breath, her whole posture making it easy to see that the stress was taking its toll on her. Yet, she tried to remain strong.

"How…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "How could an infection cause a seizure?"

"Normally that wouldn't happen." The doctor shook his head. "But because Mr. Rocket's cybernetics were so severely damaged, they weren't able to withstand the infection. The infection attacked the cybernetics, which are connected with his spine and nerves, which lead to the seizure."

Gamora nodded, trying to take everything in. She didn't have much knowledge about medical procedures, but felt the need to understand what was happening. If this was happening to Rocket, she wanted to understand why and how it could be stopped.

"Is there anything else?"

The doctor nodded slowly.

"I fear it is. The seizure along with the sudden fever and loss of oxygen may have caused brain damaged, but at this point we can't know for sure."

Gamora swallowed thickly.

"W-why not?"

"To know for certain, we would need to do several tests and scans, but Mr. Rocket is too unstable at the moment to go through with these. Before we can do anything else, the infection must be fought and his oxygen levels increase."

Gamora wrung her hands together and bit her lip.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

The doctor looked at the group with sad eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Other than doing what you already are, I fear there is nothing else. The only thing we can do right now is continue with the treatment and hope for the best."

The room fell silent once again and Gamora walked over to Groot, knowing that the giant was in need of comfort. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, leaning into the Groot's side. The giant let out a another broken sound and wrapped his arms around the assassin, holding her close.

No one moved for several minutes, until Peter stood up from his seat and everyone attention turned to the Terran. Peter never raised his gaze from the floor, not even as he began speaking.

"What…what about his lungs? His heart? You said if they gave out again, he wouldn't survive. Did the seizure do any more damaged?"

The doctor's eyebrows lowered in thought.

"We were able to stabilize him before he could flat line, so there shouldn't be any permanent damaged. But the fact still remain and that is that we can know nothing for sure until we can run tests and until he wakes up." The elder male shrugged his shoulders. "The only change we are able to see right now is that the vomiting have caused a slight irritation in Mr. Rocket's throat, which was to be expected."

Peter swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, the man's shoulders stiff with stress and worry. His hands still shook as he clutched the cup of water close. Forcing himself to take a couple of deep breaths he spoke again, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Is there anything else?"

The doctor looked at the Terran in silence for several moments, very aware that everyone's attention in that room were on him at that moment.

"I am sorry to say that there is."

The cup shattered as it hit the floor, sending pieces flying and water spilling. The sound seemed so loud to everyone, almost echoing across the large room. Everyone except Peter were now staring at the doctor, the Terran still keeping his gaze at the floor but with his eyes more wide than before.

Drax shook his head, trying to keep his tears at bay. He was _The_ _Destroyer_, he couldn't be seen as weak. He was the strong one, the one that never hesitated before throwing himself into battle. He was the one who laughed at the face of danger, the one who searched it out. He was ruthless, brave and dangerous.

The one who was never weak.

And yet his heart was breaking.

It was true that he and Rocket hadn't started out on the best turns and in the beginning he had never believed that he and the raccoon could become friends. He had called Rocket so many names, several times on purpose just to hurt the raccoon because he thought he had the right to do just that.

He had thought of Rocket as a freak, a monster that had no purpose in life.

But after Ronan had been defeated, the man had come to realize just how wrong he had been. How it had been a mistake to think so poorly of Rocket.

After the five of them came to live together, Drax came to realize how unfair he had acted. Being around the raccoon made him understand why Rocket's reaction in most situations was that of anger and sarcasm.

Because Rocket was afraid.

Rocket feared others. Feared their thoughts as well as their actions. Feared what they might do to him if he let them close. So he hid himself behind a façade of quick anger and a snarky attitude. He hid behind a shield of false security, telling himself that if he didn't care he wouldn't get hurt.

And in a way, he and Rocket was alike.

They both tried to hide their insecurity from others, keeping their feelings from being seen. They both feared that if they showed weakness, others would use that against them. Use their own weakness to hurt them. So they created a barrier around themselves.

The difference was that Rocket's barriers, were far thicker than Drax's own.

Over the amount of time Rocket had been a part of their small, weird, family, no one had been able to past those barriers. They had barely managed to scratch the surface. It had been the hardest for Drax, but the Destroyer was far from giving up.

He had already lost one family, he couldn't bear the thought of losing another.

"What do you mean?"

The doctor unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips. His shoulders sagged as if a weight had suddenly been placed upon them. He looked away from the group and let out a deep sigh, before turning his gaze back to the group.

"It's the medication, it's highly expensive. We were already running low before Mr. Rocket came into our care and we are currently lacking the amount of money needed to acquire more of the medication. And without it, Mr. Rocket has no chance of survival."

Drax's tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth and he swallowed several time, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"How can the hospital lack medication?"

"The medication is very rare and hard to produce, which is why it can only be bought from a private company. It's the same reason to why it is so expensive."

Drax could only nod and said nothing more, turning away and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

The doctor looked at the group as the room fell silent once again, taking in their broken expressions. He wished he could do more, but without the medication he had few choices.

"I am sorry, but there is-"

"Get the medicine."

Everyone turned to looked at Nova Prime, as it was the woman who had spoken. The doctor raised an eyebrow in question as he stared at the leader.

"Excuse me, Nova Prime? I do not understand."

Nova Prime's expression was that of determination, her lips tight and her eyes narrowed.

"You heard me the first time, Doctor. Get the medicine."

"But without the money-"

"You will have the money."

The Guardians stared at the leader, all of them wondering if they were really hearing right. They knew they didn't have the money right then, so it would impossible for them to get the medication.

"You mean…"

"I will get the medication paid for, if I so have to pay for it personally." Nova Prime's eyes hardened even further. "Mr. Rocket, along with the rest of the Guardians, were willing to sacrifice their own lives to save this planet, as well as the entire universe and everything beyond it. And I will be damned if we let him die over something so ridiculous as money."

The doctor nodded and picked up a small device from his coat's pocket, turning away to make the call. If his patient was to have a chance, they needed to get the medication right away. The amount the hospital had wouldn't last for long and Rocket risked losing to the infection if he came off the medication even for a moment.

Peter carefully stepped over to Nova Prime, hesitating only for a moment. His hands still shook, but the sign of relief could be seen in his eyes.

"T-t-thank y-you. Yo-you didn't h-ave…"

He fell silent as Nova Prime smiled softly towards him, the rest of his words dying in his throat.

"Mr. Quill, there is no need to thank me. I stand by every word. You saved us all, the least we can do is save one of ours."

Peter managed a smile, weak but grateful. Nova Prime returned it and gave the Terran a small nod, reassuring him once more that she would help.

Peter turned to the rest of his family, smiling softly and they doing the same. There was still hope, hope that Rocket would survive. That their smallest family member live through this nightmare.

The doctor placed the device back into his pocket and turned back to the group.

"The delivery has been placed. The medication should arrive within the-"

He was interrupted by the doors of the cafeteria being slammed open and he spun around to see one of the nurses rush towards him, the young woman wearing a expression of worry.

"Doctor, you must come quickly! It's Mr. Rocket!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone were immediately on their feet, facing the nurse. The young woman stopped abruptly and took a step back in shock, staring at the group. As she spotted Nova Prime, she seemed to grow nervous and swallowed loudly, bowing quickly to the leader.

"N-Nova Prime, I am very sorry for the inter-"

"There is nothing to apologize for, child." Nova Prime spoke kindly. "You are doing your job, nothing I would want to keep you from doing. So please, tell the doctor what you came to tell him."

The nurse nodded but still hesitated. The doctor stepped forward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, speaking kindly but strictly.

"Mari, what has happened?"

The nurse took a calming breath and nodded to herself with determination.

"It's Mister Rocket, Sir. He's beginning to wake."

The doctor blinked a couple of times, trying to process the information. The Guardians looked between themselves. While they felt happy to know that their comrade was regaining consciousness, they became worried by the doctor's reaction. It told them that it wasn't as good news as they wanted it to be.

"That can't be possible." The doctor finally spoke. "The medications still in his system should keep him asleep for several days, if we had stopped the administration. He haven't been taken off the medication, has he?"

The nurse shook her head.

"No, Sir. The medications are still given regularly, as you ordered. We don't know what is causing Mister Rocket to wake up, it's as if the medications just stopped working."

The doctor frowned and rubbed his chin, sinking into deep thought. Several moments of silence went by until the elder man shook his head before looking back at the nurse.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now, we will just have to proceed from here. I need you to retrieve the package of medication I just ordered as quickly as you can. I fear that now when the patient is awake, he will need it even more."

The nurse nodded and hurried away, never once looking back. The doctor sighed and rubbed his neck, trying to loosen his stiff muscles. He hadn't slept for over twenty four hours and it was beginning to tear at him. He had thought with the delivery on the way he would be able to catch up on some sleep. But now, rest was the last thing on his mind.

The medication keeping the patient under was strong, so strong one dose of it should have kept him unconscious for several days. It didn't make any sense to him, how someone so small could fight of medication so quickly. It was unnatural.

But the questions would have to wait until later. He had, after all, a patient to examine.

"Doctor?"

The elder male's head snapped up and he looked over his shoulder to see the Guardians, along with Nova Prime and Corpsman Dey, looking at him. The four Guardians wore expressions of worry and confusion, along with fear. They had just heard that their friend was waking up, but they also understood that it was far from good news.

Peter took a step forward, his hands clasped tightly together as he bit his lower lip in a sign of nervousness.

"What's going on?"

The doctor turned around the face the man, his own expression tight. The last thing a doctor wanted to tell a family was that he had no idea what was wrong with their family member. But he knew he couldn't lie to them.

"I hate to admit this, but at this moment I have no idea." He frowned. "But I will try to find out, this isn't suppose to happen. But it will have to wait for now, I must tend to Mister Rocket."

Peter nodded and the doctor turned around to walk away, but stopped as the Terran cried out, stopping the elder male in his tracks.

"Wait!"

The doctor looked over his shoulder so see the Terran looking at him with such uncertainly that the elder male was taken back for a moment and Peter wrung his hand together.

"Would it be possible for us to come with this time." The doctor seemed hesitant and Peter's voice filled with hopelessness. "Please, we just want to see him. And when he finds out where he is, he's going to panic. If we can be there with him, we can keep him calm."

The doctor thought for a moment, but then nodded.

"Very well, but I can only allow one of you to accomplish me. Whoever you choose have to wear protective gear, as the patient cannot be exposed to anything that can cause his condition to worsen." He began walking towards the doors. "Meet me outside room 213 when you are ready."

Peter nodded and watched the doctor leave the cafeteria. He then turned around towards the others, his hands still being wrung nervously. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke after swallowing thickly.

"So…who's going to go?"

None of the others answered at first, looking among themselves to see if anyone had the answer. They all wanted to go, they all wanted to see Rocket, but they knew they all couldn't go. The hardest part for them was choosing who of them would go.

After what felt like hours of silence, Gamora chose to speak up.

"I think you should go, Peter."

Peter looked surprised as well as confused.

"Really?"

Gamora nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, I believe it to be for the best. Both Groot and Drax are too large to be able assist along with the medical team and I don't think I will be able to remain calm. You should go."

Peter knew the thing about Gamora not being able to remain calm was just a lie. She was a highly trained assassin, someone who didn't even flinch in the middle of a battle.

But he was very thankful for that lie. He wanted to, needed to, see Rocket, too make sure that he was alright. He needed to see that Rocket was alive with his own eyes. After everything that had happened, he needed to make sure that Rocket would be alright.

And maybe then, he could also be alright.

The guilt had been tearing away at him since this whole nightmare had begun. If he could make sure that Rocket would make it, then perhaps some of that guilt could go away.

"Thanks guys." He smiled. "I will find you as soon as I can."

The three nodded and Peter turned around, running out of the cafeteria. He ran up to the nurse station and told them what he needed, the nurse giving him the clothes. He changed quickly and then walked up to room 213.

Standing outside the door, he hesitated. He stared at the numbers on the door, the world around him disappearing. He wanted more than anything to walk into the room and see Rocket wake up, but he found himself suddenly grown scared.

What if the nurse had been mistaken? What if Rocket wasn't waking up? And if Rocket was waking up, would he even want to see Peter?

Peter blamed himself for what had happened, what if Rocket did the same?

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and reached for the door's handle. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. Once inside the room, he stopped.

The doctor, along with three nurses, stood around the bed that was centered in the middle of the room, a large number of machines surrounding the bed. But Peter saw none of that, all he saw was the small form that laid within the bed.

Rocket laid on his left side. The covers had been lowered to his hips, giving a clear sight of the thick bandages wrapped around his entire upper body. Several pillows had been placed around the raccoon's body, to insure that there was no chance of him bumping into anything hard and aggravate his injury.

Two IV-bags of medication and blood ran down one combined tube, through a needle that had been inserted into the raccoon's hand and directly into his bloodstream. A bandage had been wrapped around his hand, in the hope that the needle wouldn't come out would the patient move too violently.

But what Peter hated the most, was the tube that had been forced down Rocket's throat. The raccoon's jaws had been tied shut around the plastic, forcing it in place. Rocket's chest moved in a steady rhythm, as the machine supplied air to his lungs and kept him alive.

Peter swallowed thickly and carefully moved forward, the team moving aside to give him access to their patient. He stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at the small form in the bed, tears rising to his eyes.

Rocket looked peaceful, in a horrible heartbreaking way. He looked calm, but so very, very broken.

Peter drew a shuddering breath and tried to calm down, telling himself he would be of no use if he broke down. He needed to be strong, for Rocket's sake. Rocket would need the Terran to be strong for him.

He kneeled down beside the bed, placing himself so that he would be the first thing Rocket would see when he opened his eyes.

The room fell silent and Peter smiled softly as he saw Rocket's left ear twitch, the first natural movement he had seen from the raccoon in a very long time.

Rocket's eyelids slowly began moving, opening painfully slow. The raccoon blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes. His normally bright brown eyes were dull and lacking their usual gleam, but Peter was so relieved to see those orbs once again.

Rocket's eyes slowly focused and he moved his head slightly to the side, for the first time noticing the Terran in front of him. His eyes lit up with recognition and Peter smiled softly.

"Hey there, buddy."


	10. Chapter 10

Rocket stared at the Terran for several long moments, looking more confused and uncertain than Peter had ever seen the raccoon before. He blinked a few times, as if he was not believing what he was seeing, to which Peter smiled reassuringly.

But that smiled quickly slipped away as Rocket's eyes suddenly widened with panic as he came to feel the tube going down his throat, in the same instant realizing where he currently was.

Rocket immediately began fighting the tube, gagging as his eyes shut tightly. He tried to push himself up by his arms, only to cry out as pain exploded through his body at the sudden movement. His cry was muffled, due to the tube, but it still tore at Peter's heart.

He couldn't stand seeing Rocket in such pain, knowing full well that their smallest member was in this situation because of him.

The Terran reached forward, firmly but gently grabbing hold of Rocket's cheeks. He knew that if Rocket kept fighting, the raccoon would only aggravate his injuries and he just couldn't allow that happen. Rocket was already in so much pain.

"Woah, woah, take it easy. Calm down, Rocket, calm down." He kept his voice gentle, even if he wanted nothing more than to break down. "Just look at me. Rocket, look at me."

Rocket slowly stopped moving and forced his eyes open, those brown orbs brimmed with tears. He stared into Peter's eyes, as if begging the Terran to take his pain away. Rocket had never looked at him in such way and Peter fought his own tears away, gently stroking Rocket's cheek with his thump.

"I know it hurts, buddy. I know." He whispered softly. "But you have to calm down. You're hurt and sick. I know how you feel about this place, but it's the only choice we have at the moment."

Rocket let out a whimper and closed his eyes, leaning into the Terran's touch. He was so very tried and in so much pain. He wanted so badly to leave he just wanted to go home. He wanted the pain to stop and he wanted to go home.

He just wanted go home.

Peter sighed sadly and closed his eyes for a moment, a tear slipping down his cheek from seeing his friend in s much distress. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes. He moved one of his hand away from the raccoon's cheek and placed it on Rocket's head, carefully stroking the fur.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. So very sorry." His shoulders trembled as he tried to hold it together. "This is my fault, you're in here because of me. I would take your place if I could, I really would."

Tears began to travel down his cheeks and a broken sob managed to escape his lips. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Rocket's, missing the way Rocket looked at him with saddened eyes.

"But I can't and I'm so sorry." He bit his lip and sniffled, trying to calm himself down. "I know I have no right to ask you, but I, along with everyone else, need you to do this. I know you hate hospitals, but you can't leave. If you do, you will die. So please, Rocket, you have to do this."

Rocket closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Peter's, a sudden tiredness washing over him.

He wanted to tell Peter that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame, but the tube kept him from speaking a single word. He hated the blasted thing. It hurt and kept him from uttering a word. He had no way of communicating with anyone and that alone made him felt helpless.

He hated it.

Without his voice, how was supposed to tell Peter that he didn't blame the Terran for his pain. It had been his choice to go after the Walkman, he had done it because, while he would never admit it out loud, he cared.

He cared about them, all of them. They were his family. It was something he had believed he would never would find, but they had all proved him wrong. And Rocket had never been happier in his life.

They were the first to ever care for him, to show him that they didn't care about what he was. He was family and they would gladly slit the throat of anyone who dared say different.

So he didn't want Peter to blame himself, he had done it because he wanted to. And he would gladly do it all over again.

Sensing movement behind him, Rocket's eyes snapped open and he pulled his head away from Peter's grip, turning it to see who it was. At the sight of the white coat and syringe in the man's hand, his instincts took over.

His ears folded back as his eyes dilated, his claws tearing through the mattress beneath him. He managed to bare his fangs despite the tube and the fur on his neck bristled, making him look wild and dangerous despite his weakened state. He wanted to snarl at the man, but the tube kept him from making a sound.

It was not needed however, his warning was clear to everyone in that room.

Stay Back!

Peter had moved back at the sudden change in Rocket, having believed that the raccoon wouldn't have the energy to react the way he just did. It was frightening and showed how much Rocket's previous life had and still affected him.

Rocket lived by one rule, a rule built on the pain he had experienced though his life.

Fight back or die.

Rocket didn't trust easy and those he didn't trust, he believed was out to harm him. It didn't matter who it was, male, female, child, they were all the enemy.

Rocket had showed he was willing to move past his instincts, to let others close. The Guardians were a proof of that. But someone they knew Rocket would never trust, was those who had a resembles to the scientist who created him.

It didn't matter how small the resemblance was. If it was there, he wouldn't let them close.

Peter moved forward, only to jump back as Rocket bared his fang towards the Terran, his instincts having taken over so much that he could no longer tell the difference between friend and foe.

"Woah, take it easy there. Calm down, buddy." He kept his voice light and his hands help up in surrender, the lump that had gathered at the base of his throat thick and painful. "It's just me, Peter. Starjerk, remember?"

Rocket's eyes twitched at the sound of Peter's voice and the Terran dared to take a step closer to the bed. He smiled as he saw how the size of Rocket's eyes changed slightly, indicating that the raccoon slowly began to remember the man.

It was only a small indication but to Peter it meant everything. It meant Rocket tursted him enough to fight lifelong instincts.

"That's good, buddy. Just take it easy. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He knelt down beside the bed and slowly reached out with his right hand, keeping his smile locked in place even as Rocket flinched when his hand got too close.

The whole room had fallen silent, the medical team having stepped back and letting the Terran handle the situation. They stood ready to sedate, would the patient began panic again and risk aggravating his injuries.

Very slowly, Rocket's eyes returned to normal and he looked at Peter with recognition that warmed the Terran's heart. Peter smiled softly and reached out, gently ruffling the fur of Rocket's head.

"That's it, it's alright. I won't let them do anything to harm you, alright?"

Rocket hesitated, but the slowly nodded. He glanced towards the medical team, fear shining through his tired eyes. He bared his fangs in a silent warning, before he turned his head away and closed his eyes, his energy drained after his sudden panic attack.

Peter smiled sadly and nodded towards the doctor, giving them permission to come closer. The doctor gestured for one of the nurses to follow and moved up to the bed, his movements slow in a try not to upset the patient.

"Mister Rocket, we will remove the tube so your lungs have to begin to work again. Do you understand?"

Rocket's left ear twitched at the man's voice, but he refused to look at the doctor. After a few moments of hesitation, he nodded his head.

The doctor then looked at Peter.

"Mr. Quill, would you please help us by holding his head?"

Peter hesitated for a moment and looked at Rocket, silently asking the raccoon if he was allowed to do it. Rocket stared at the Terran for some time but then nodded, knowing he would rather have Peter doing it than anyone else in the room.

The Terran moved forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently but firmly grabbing Rocket by the cheeks. As the doctor moved forward, Rocket shut his eyes and his claws dug into the mattress.

The doctor undid the binding around Rocket's snout and grabbed hold of the tube.

"Mister Rocket, when I pull I will need you to cough as hard as you can. Do you understand?"

Rocket nodded, but his eyes remained closed. As the doctor began to pull at the tube and gave him the order, he did his best to cough. The tube began to slide out of his throat and Rocket felt like gagging, the removal forging and painful.

It lasted for only a moment and then the tube was removed. The doctor accepted a breathing mask from the nurse assisting him, but didn't put it on the patient.

Peter removed his hands but kept his eyes locked on Rocket. He felt panic wrap itself around his heart as the raccoon's eyes remained shut, his breathing having stopped completely. Several seconds past with Rocket not breathing, the raccoon's expression twisted in pain.

"He's not breathing!" Peter screamed. "Put it back!"

But the doctor shook his head.

"No, give him some more time. Give his lungs a chance to work."

Peter stared at the doctor as if the older male was crazy. A gasp then filled the room and Peter's eyes were immediately back on Rocket.

Rocket's chest stuttered as he drew a shaky breathing, his expression giving away just how painful the action was for him. But he slowly gained more control over it and the doctor then placed the breathing mask over the raccoon's face, the strain in Rocket's expression easing slightly.

His body sagged with exhaustion and he sank down into the mattress, his whole concentration focused on getting air into his lungs. He was so tired and in so much pain. All he wanted to do was sleep until it all disappeared.

"Mister Rocket, we will need to do several tests to assure there has been no damaged."

Rocket frowned. Didn't the doctor see that he was trying to sleep, that he just wanted to be left alone? Just another reason to hate doctors.

His claws once again dug into the mattress as he felt the doctor remove his covers, hating the way he felt exposed.

"Mister Rocket, would you please move your tail?"

His tail? Why would the doctor want him to do that? What did moving his tail-

Rocket's eyes snapped open and his head spun around to stare at his tail, his eyes full of sudden panic.

"…I-I c-can't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I know this is the first time I have ever left a comment for you so here I go.**

**I just wanted to thank you all for all your support and kind r****eviews, I live for those and they keeps me going.**

**And because you guys are so great, I have been thinking of taking requests about Guardians of the Galaxy stories, if anyone's interested. So if you are, just send me a message and I will see what I can do.**

**Now, back to the story with a new chapter.**

* * *

The room fell deadly silent, the air growing thick with tension. The doctor was frowning, deep in thought. Peter stared at Rocket with dread, a hand placed tightly over his mouth as if he was trying to keep himself from crying out.

And Rocket could only stare at his tail.

His tail was always moving, even when he was asleep. He was so used to its movements, as if it had a life of its own. It often helped him express himself, often speaking silently when he found no words. It had always been a sort of comfort.

But now it just laid limp, no movement what so ever. It was as if dead. No matter how hard he tried to move it, something that had always come natural, it wouldn't move. He couldn't feel it anymore.

Tears welled up as he came to realize that he couldn't feel his legs as well. He couldn't feel anything from the waist done, it felt like he was missing half of his body. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move anything past his hips.

He turned his horrified expression towards Peter, dread wrapping itself around his heart as he saw he Terran's crushed expression. He therefore looked towards the doctor, his voice weak but the panic easy to detect.

"W-why c-c-can't I m-move? Wh-why ca-can't I f-feel an-anything?"

The doctor looked saddened at the raccoon's broken voice, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"I fear the damaged to your cybernetics were too severe, despite our best efforts."

Rocket swallowed thickly.

"C-can't you do an-anything?"

Rocket's last hope shattered as the doctor shook his head.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing more we can do. We have already tried surgery, we cannot risk another one."

"W-why not?"

The doctor frowned.

"You wouldn't survive it."

Rocket's eyes closed and his head fell down on the mattress, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Peter bit his lip and looked at the doctor, still holding onto the hope that something could be done. He didn't want to accept that there was nothing they could do. There still had to be a chance.

"But what about the infection? Can't it be the problem?"

The doctors eyebrows lowered in thought.

"It may be a possibility, but I fear it is highly unlikely." He sighed. "I am sorry but we must face the facts, no matter how devastating they may be. Mister Rocket is paralyzed and may remain as such forever."

Peter's shoulders fell and his gaze lowered to the floor, admitting defeat. He looked over at Rocket, his heart breaking as he saw the tears running down the raccoon's cheeks. He looked back towards the doctor as the elder man began moving towards the door, the nurses following close behind.

"I will see if the medication has arrived. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I will arrive later to proceed with the tests."

Peter could only nod, not having the energy to speak. He rubbed his neck and let out a sad sigh, feeling hopeless and wondering what he was supposed to do next.

Rocket wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide from the rest of the world, but the fact he couldn't do that jut made his tears run faster. He buried his face into his arms and let out a broken sob, no longer caring if someone saw him so weak.

His life was over, he wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. He couldn't even walk by himself, let alone fight. He was useless. The Guardians were going to throw him out, he would just be a burden to them now. They would no longer care about him.

Had he been thrown out before his injury, he knew he would stand a chance. He had survived on his own before. But now, paralyzed, he didn't stand a chance. When the others threw him out, and for him it was only a matter of time, he wouldn't make it.

He would die and he didn't want that.

He didn't want to be abounded, he didn't want to leave the Guardians. He had finally found a family, someone who cared about him. He had found a place where he belonged.

And now he was going to lose it all.

It just wasn't fair. He had been hated his whole life, for reasons out of his control. Others had hated him for what he was, for what he had been created to be.

A monster.

Everyone had always looked down on him, only seeing a monster. A monster which should be hunted and destroyed. A monster that should never have been granted life in the first place.

Rocket had never asked to be created, had never asked to be the freak he was. He had never wanted to be an experiment, to be torn apart only to be put back together. It had never been his choice, that had been taken from him from the start.

There had been moments he had wished he could just die, that death would come to take him away from all the cruelty and pain.

But he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to live, he wanted to stay with his family. He didn't want to leave them, not when he finally had found a place to call home.

"…I'm so sorry."

Rocket sniffled and raised his face from his arms, seeing Peter look down at him with tearful eyes. The Terran pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, his head lowered in what Rocket suspected could only be shame.

"This is all my fault." Peter whispered. "If I hadn't let them take my Walkman in that fight, you wouldn't be here."

Rocket looked at the man, Peter looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen the Terran. He looked down at his hands and slowly shook his head, forcing himself to speak despite the pain he knew would follow.

"N-no Peter. T-this isn't your fault. I c-chose to do it." He smirked weakly. "A-and last time I checked, you weren't the b-bastard that s-shot me in the b-back."

Peter looked at the raccoon with such surprise that Rocket was taken back for a moment. He had suspected Peter blamed himself for everything, but he hadn't thought the guilt went so deep. He couldn't let that continue.

Rocket knew he wouldn't be a part of the team much longer, but he couldn't leave knowing Peter blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. So even if it would be the last thing he did, he would make Peter see it too.

"But Rocket, I-"

"Shut up, you jackass!"

Rocket immediately began coughing after his outburst, his hand going up to hold his throat. The coughs were wet and painful, wracking his body and sending pain surging from his injured back.

Peter grabbed a bowl from one of the nightstands and gently pried the breathing mask from Rocket's face, letting the raccoon spit into it. He placed the breathing mask back and glanced down at the bowl. He grimaced at the sight of the yellow-green phlegm and quickly placed the bowl on the floor, telling himself he would ask one of the nurses to clean it later.

"You have to take it easy, Rocket. You're still extremely sick."

Rocket glared at the Terran, despite lacking the energy to make it as threatening as usual.

"N-not until you listen to m-me, you i-idiot."

Peter fell silent and Rocket took a moment to calm his breathing, before continuing.

"I-I don't blame you, so I-I don't see why the H-Hell you should. I-if you want to make it up to me, then f-find the b-bastard who s-shot me and b-blow his f-fucking head o-off." He coughed again. "N-now get off your l-lazy ass and get m-me some w-water."

Peter couldn't help but smile, relieved to see some of Rocket's normal attitude shine through despite the situation they were in. He reached out and rubbed Rocket on top of the head, standing up.

"You're going to be alright while I get you the water?"

Rocket let out a scoff.

"O-of course. Now m-mush, I'm t-thirsty."

As soon as Peter had left the room, Rocket's expression fell and he looked back towards his limp legs and tail, muttering softly to himself as a lone tear landed on the mattress.

"B-besides, i-it's not l-like I can g-go a-anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling his last energy slip away, Rocket let his head fall to the mattress and closed his eyes. A broken sob escaped him, his fangs nearly breaking through his lip as he bit it.

It was the reason he had sent Peter away, so the man wouldn't see him break down. It made him so happy to see that the Terran had showed him that he cared, even if he knew it wouldn't last. It meant the world to him, that Peter was willing to see past his sudden uselessness for the moment and show him kindness for one last time.

He was sure that Peter had gone to tell the others and it wouldn't be long before the Terran arrived back to tell him, he was no longer a part of the Guardians.

With fresh tears slipping down his cheeks he allowed himself to slip back asleep, for the moment allowing himself to forget his broken heart.

Peter looked down at the bowl of ice chips in his hands he had gotten from one of the nurses with a troubled frown. He had been instructed to let Rocket suck on the chips of ice, as the raccoon couldn't not be allowed anything to drink yet because of his damaged throat and lungs. They didn't want to risk him choking.

But that wasn't the reason Peter was frowning. It was Rocket's reaction that had troubled him.

While he had been relieved to know that their smallest member didn't blame him, he felt as if he was missing something. Something very important.

He had seen how devastated Rocket had been at the news of his paralyzation, it was the only time he had seen the raccoon cry in such a way since Groot had been presumed dead. But it had been how quickly Rocket had changed into his snarky attitude they all knew so well.

It had almost seemed forced, like Rocket had been trying to hide his true feelings about the whole situation behind a mask. The whole thing didn't sit well with Peter, he felt that he needed to find out what Rocket was hiding. Something was clearly wrong and he needed to find out what.

"Peter?"

The man stopped and turned around, to see Gamora, Drax and Groot a few feet behind him. They all looked worried, but relaxed slightly when Peter sent them a reassuring smile, calming their fears. The three of them walked up the Terran and Gamora glanced at the bowl of ice.

"I take it he is awake then. How is he?"

Peter's grip around the bow unconsciously tightened and he shrugged his shoulders, sighing deeply.

"I don't really know. He's couching pretty bad and he seems to be in a lot of pain."

"What of his legs?" Drax asked, a tinge of nervousness visible within his voice.

The three of them felt their hearts shatter as Peter lowered his gaze and shook his head, silently delivering the heartbreaking news. Peter drew a shaky breath, his knuckles having grown white from the hard grip of the bowl.

"H-he's paralyzed from the waist down and the doctor…he said he couldn't do anything."

The three stared at the Terran, horrified by the news. They knew it had always been a possibility that Rocket wouldn't come out unharmed but to have it confirmed, it was so much more painful than either of them had imagined.

Fresh tears welled up in Gamora's eyes, the assassin wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to comfort herself. Drax's shoulders sagged and he lowered his gaze to the floor, his eyes shining with exhaustion. And Groot let out a broken sound, before turning away from the rest of the group, unable to meet the Terran's broken expression any longer.

Gamora had to steady her voice before she spoke.

"Can't they performer another operation?"

But Peter shook his head. He had hoped the same and he had talked to the doctor again after leaving the Rocket's room, but after speaking with the elder male he knew the answer. And he knew it couldn't be changed.

"No, it's too much of a risk. Rocket barley made it through the first one, he wouldn't survive a second."

A single tear managed to escape Gamora's eyes and she turned away from the others to try to collect herself. Drax in his turn took a step forward, searching for anything that would allow him to hold onto hope.

"But the infection, if beaten then perhaps…"

His words fell apart as Peter shook his head once more, his hope with it. His gaze falling back to the floor, barley hearing Peter as the Terran spoke.

"No. They have already looking into it, but they don't believe it will change anything. Rocket's…Rocket's paralyzed and there's nothing we can do."

Peter hated himself for telling them, for crushing the little hope they had held onto through the whole ordeal up to that very moment. He knew the pain that came with it. But at the same time, they deserved to know.

Gamora turned back around, looking slightly more together but the tears in her eyes still remained. Her shoulders were tense and she tried to keep her expression firm, but it was easily visible she was breaking apart with each passing moment.

"If his cybernetics are damaged, then we find who made them and find out how to heal him."

Peter looked sadly at Gamora. He knew she was strong, but she was breaking apart. They all were and while Gamora tried to find a solution, this once was created out of desperation and had no chance of working.

He looked down at the bowl of chips and shook his head, his voice soft as he spoke.

"You know that won't work, 'Mora."

The assassin's fists tightened by her sides, her eyes flashing with desperate anger.

"And why not?!"

"Because all the scientists are dead."

The group spun to their left to see Dey stand before them, his expression saddened as he had heard everything. He had hoped as much as everyone else that Rocket's surgery would come out as a successes. To hear that it hadn't, tore at his soul.

The Guardians looked at him with expressions of confusion, aside from Peter. The Terran only looked broken, as Dey suspected he was already was aware of the faults in Gamora's plan. After all, he had seen the Terran speak with Nova Prime moments ago.

"What?" Gamora asked in a whisper.

"The scientists who created Rocket, they're all dead."

"How?"

Dey crossed his arms over his chest as he remembered the day it had all happened. It had been several years, but he could still remember it as if had happened yesterday.

"We had gotten several reports of a facility on Halfworld where scientists were dealing with illegal experiments. The Nova Cord was ordered to storm the facility and shut it down, but when we arrived…" He shook his head. "It was as if we were walking into a slaughterhouse. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. We knew their organization had been active for several years, but nothing could have prepared us for what we saw."

The group in front of the Corpsman looked nothing short of horrified and Dey knew they still had much to hear. It had been horrible experience for him and he knew he would never get over what he had seen that day, the memories would always be there to haunt him.

"We searched the whole facility but everyone was dead, scientists and experiments alike. There was no one left alive."

Drax took another step forward, his mind full of questions.

"Who caused such destruction?"

"We don't know, we were never able to find out." Dey frowned as the memories he had tried to so hard to forget returned. "We found the two head-scientists in a secrete underground lab. They were both long dead before we even arrived."

Gamora spoke after a moment of hesitation.

"What had happened to them?"

Dey shuddered at the memory.

"Their bodies were covered with scratched from claws and bite marks made from sharp fangs. Their eyes…they had been scratched out from their sockets and their necks had been snapped." He looked at the group before him with grim eyes. "In that room there was a single cage with the name 89P13 over it."


	13. Chapter 13

The group before him grew pale, aside from Groot who looked absolutely distraught. No one even as much as twitched as the bowl hit the floor, chips of ice spilling everywhere.

"You mean…" Gamora whispered. "…Rocket, he…"

Dey looked down towards the floor, his eyes hard.

"I can't say that for certain, but yes, I believe Rocket was the one who killed them." He shook his head. "I can't say I blame him. It was clear that they were experimenting one him, experiments that were no doubt painful. There was several surgical instrument covered in blood as well as the walls. As soon as you walked into the room, you could tell only a small part of all that blood belonged to the scientists."

Peter swallowed thickly, his skin having gained a slightly green tinge. He knew none of the scientists were alive after he had talked to Nova Prime, but she had never given him any details. He could never have image something so horrible had happened to their smallest member. He knew Rocket's life as an experiment had been hard, but he could never thought of such cruelty.

"…you mean…Rocket killed all of them?"

Dey looked up towards the group and after a moment, he shook his head.

"No, I don't think he killed everyone. After some investigation, we were able to come to the conclusion that all the experiments were let out at the same time and that was caused the massacre. The experiments went to attack and the scientists fought back but in the end, Rocket was the only one who was able to escape from that hellhole."

Gamora took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, trying to calm her nerves. She was well aware, as was everyone else, that Rocket's life had been painful and filled with hardship, but she had never guessed just how bad.

"How could that have happened? How could all cages open at once?"

The corner of the Corpsman's mouth twitched into the beginning of a frown as he tried to remember everything that had come out from the investigation. A lot had happened that day and he had tried to forget most of it. But he would never be able.

"In the underground laboratory, there were several computers that controlled the whole building and it was only from one of those computers that all cages in the building could have been opened at the same time." He shrugged his shoulders. "At first it was believed that one of the scientists had turned on the others but as we discovered that all workers had been killed, we were forced to come to another conclusion."

"You mean…?"

Dey nodded.

"I believe Rocket somehow managed to get to the controls and let out all the experiments, in a desperate try to cause a distraction so he could escape. Two scientists found out and tried to stop him, which led to Rocket killing them."

Gamora nodded and wrung her hands together nervously.

"But there must be something left that can help Rocket! Files about him? Data?"

But the little hope the assassin had forced herself to hold onto was crushed as the Corpsman shook his head. Her expression fell and her shoulders sagged, her gaze turned towards the floor.

"I'm sorry." Dey truly was. "But almost everything was destroyed. Aside from a small DNA-sample, a picture and small file about his history, there is nothing left about Rocket's life in the facility."

The corridor fell utterly silent. Peter glanced towards the floor and saw the bowl, cringing when he saw the melting chips of ice. He would need to fetch some more for Rocket, the raccoon was waiting and had to wonder where the Terran was about now.

And yet, Peter couldn't bring himself to move.

He couldn't face Rocket, not yet. Not after hearing the horror of the smallest member's life. Not after having it solidly confirmed that there was nothing they could do. He knew Rocket would ask, hoping that there was still a chance and Peter wasn't ready to take that last little spark of hope away.

And a part of him knew he would never be.

"Perhaps Rocket knows something?" Gamora spoke after a few moments.

But the Corpsman shook his head.

"I doubt it. We asked him the first time we were able to interrogate him, after his very first arrest, but he gave us no information."

Drax placed his hands on his hips and his gaze narrowed slightly.

"What did the furry one say?"

The Guardians became slightly confused as a small smirk broke out on Dey's expression, the Corpsman giving a small short laugh.

"Well, his exact words were 'Fuck off'."

The group found themselves smiling as well, even if it was weakly.

"Yeah." Peter whispered. "That sounds like Rocket."

The Guardians shared a look, all of the feeling the pain getting a little lighter at the small reminder that Rocket was still the snarky raccoon they all loved and cared for.

"So he refused to tell you anything, which isn't really surprising." Gamora addressed Dey again. "But perhaps he will be willing to tell us."

The corpsman shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he couldn't argue with the woman's logic.

"I personally don't believe there is anything he can tell you, but it's worth a try."

Drax scowled at the other man.

"What makes you believe such a thing?"

Dey's arms tightened over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"Call it intuition. When Rocket was interrogated, I got the feeling that he didn't know anything about the experiments or why he had been forced to endure them." The Corpsman sighed and let his gaze fall to the floor. "He seemed just as confused as us to why it had all happened, why the scientists had done what they did, but he hid it all behind a mask as if he didn't really care. The only thing he did admit was that he was glad every bastard was dead."

Drax looked away after the other man finished speaking, ashamed with himself that he had almost judged the Corpsman as uncaring. Dey did care and it was wrong of him to believe otherwise. He just felt so hopeless and his emotions were getting harder for him to control. He felt like he just wanted to find some bastards and punch their faces in.

But it wasn't like that would help anything.

"Still," Gamora mumbled. "We don't have much to chose from. If there is a chance of Rocket knowing something, it's a opportunity we can't ignore."

Peter rubbed his neck tiredly and let out a heavy sigh, his body aching with tiredness. It had been long hours since any of them had got a good rest and they were all in need of some sleep. They couldn't go on like this for much longer. If they did, they would all fall over in exhaustion.

"I see your point, ´Mora. But how are we even going to ask him? As far as I know, he has never told anyone what he went through, not even Groot. I don't think he will tell us just because we ask nicely."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Peter? We have no other options. We go in there and asks him if there is anything he can tell us."

The Terran frowned towards the assassin.

"He's not going to tell us anything if we demands it, you know that, Gamora. You try to force it from him and he's going to shut you away, that's how he works."

The tension between then was rising, everyone was aware of that. But it didn't come as a surprise to anyone. They were all exhausted and in great emotional pain, they were all breaking apart.

As Peter and Gamora continued arguing, everyone failed to notice that one of their own silently walked away, leaving them to their loud discussion in the corridor and walking up to the door to Rocket's room.

Rocket woke by the sound of the door being opened and he slowly raised his head, eyes widening as he saw the figure entering the room, a mixture of relief and worry washing over him.

"Groot?"


	14. Chapter 14

_"Groot?"_

The wooden giant lingered in the doorway, staring sadly at the one he considered his best friend. Never before had Rocket looked so fragile to him, so breakable. The raccoon was staring at him with eyes red from tears as a slight tremor ran through his small body.

Groot could clearly hear how raspy his friend's breathing was, an indication that his lungs had suffered. The way his ears laid flat against his skull and how his eyes were glazed over with fever, were both clear signs that the sickness was taking its toll.

His legs and tail had been draped over with a blanket, as if someone had made a desperate try to hide the damage. But it did nothing. There was no movement, nothing.

And that made Groot feel like a failure.

From the first moment he had met Rocket, he had been able to see through his friend's façade. He had been able to see through the swearing, the anger and the seeming uncaring nature of the raccoon. He had seen thought all of that and seen Rocket for who he was.

Someone who had endured a lot of pain and someone who had come to fear the world around him.

For behind all those walls Rocket had built around himself, he was truly afraid.

Afraid of what others thought of him, afraid of rejection. Afraid of being forced to go back to the life he had almost failed to escape from. And afraid of spending his entire life alone.

Groot had seen that and he knew from that very first moment, that he would protect his friend. He had made a silent promise to always protect Rocket, to make sure that he was safe and didn't have to suffer.

But he had failed.

And because of that, Rocket was unable to walk. Because of his failure to protect the one he cared about the most, Rocket was suffering.

And Groot hated himself for that.

If only he had done something. Perhaps if he had done something different in the battle, Rocket wouldn't have gone after Peter's walkman and his best friend wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed, unable to breath properly.

But he had done nothing. He had just stood there and watched as Rocket had thrown himself up on the ship's wing, staring as his friend climbed into an air vent and disappeared from view.

He had done nothing and he would never forgive himself for that.

Rocket felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the team's largest member in the open doorway. He could hear his heart beat painfully within his chest, a sudden ringing noise invading his ears. He couldn't hear anything beside the ringing, his eyes seeing only the wooden giant.

Groot was looking at him with such regret that Rocket could only come to one conclusion. He had been the one chosen to tell Rocket he was no longer a part of the team, and the giant didn't want to. Groot was truly an incredible kind soul who almost never wished harm on anyone.

Rocket knew Groot wanted him off the team now as well but it would still pain the wooden giant, it was just that kind of soul he was.

But Rocket wished more than anything that it hadn't been Groot. Being told by anyone else would be painful enough, but to hear it from the first one to ever care about him would be too much for him to bear.

If only it hadn't been Groot.

Rocket felt his eyes fill with fresh tears, he could do nothing to stop them and he just didn't care anymore. The first one who had showed him that life wasn't all about pain, that had showed him what friendship was, was about to tell him he wasn't wanted anymore.

He prayed that someone, anyone, else from the team would take Groot's place, that they would spare him from that pain.

Hadn't he suffered enough?

Groot took notice to the tears as quickly as they appeared and hurried over to the bed, only to stop as Rocket flinched. The giant's eyes widened with worry, as Rocket had never done such a thing before. Not even when they had first met, had Rocket ever flinched because of him. Had never flinched at his large side or booming voice.

When they had first met Rocket had stared at him for a moment, only to break out in a grin seconds later and voicing how freaking huge he thought Groot was.

He had never flinched before.

Was Rocket…afraid of him?

The giant's arms fell limply to hang by his sides as he stared at his best friend.

Rocket was afraid…of him.

Groot had thought the pain he felt when he sacrificed himself during the battle against Ronan was the worst pain he would ever feel. He had never imaged how wrong he was.

Because having Rocket staring at him with such fear was more painful than anything he would ever have to experience.

Rocket looked at him like he had ripped the raccoon's heart out and then proceed to stomp on it. His friend looked devastated and so very terrified. He looked like he was facing death itself.

Groot frowned, the sadness remaining in his eyes. No, Rocket wasn't afraid of death. He had never been. Groot also knew for a fact there had once been a time where Rocket had been willing to welcome it more than anything else, during his personal Hell on Halfworld.

Rocket didn't fear death, he feared the torment life had to offer.

The raccoon had only known pain and suffering for most of his life, first by the hands of scientist who decided to play Gods and then by rejection from those who saw him as nothing more than a monster that should never have been created.

Rocket wasn't afraid of death, he feared the pain he knew followed close behind while still alive. He was well aware he would never be accepted, there would always be someone who would looked down on him with nothing else but pure disgust. He knew that and he accepted it.

But since finding home with the Guardians, he no longer feared the pain as much as he had before. He had stopped looking over his shoulder everywhere he went, knowing that he had a place where he now truly belonged and where he was finally accepted where it mattered.

He had stopped being afraid all that time.

But now, when Groot looked, the giant could see all that fear again. Those thoughts of rejection from the people that mattered the most to him, which he had pushed far back in his mind, had all returned. They were back and Groot couldn't understand why.

He couldn't understand Rocket's fears, he had thought them gone. Rocket had started to be happy, so why had that happiness disappeared?

Groot took a step closer to the bed while letting out a soft cooing sound, one that had always calmed his friend before. But this time it seemed to have done the opposite, as Rocket once more flinched and curled up as much as his damaged body could manage. Groot hesitated, his step faltering as Rocket hid his face in his folded arms.

As a strangled sob filled the room, Groot felt his heart shatter.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket's ears folded back despite of Groot's unusual quiet voice and his grip around his arms tightened to the point where his claws nearly punctured his own flesh.

"…n-no…please…" Rocket sniffled, his voice cracked with emotions Groot had never heard from his best friend before. "…g-go…leave m-me…"

Groot's eyes widened with horror, feeling like someone had ripped out his very soul. Rocket had never told him such a thing before, had never asked him to leave. The giant had prided himself in that, being the one Rocket always wanted by his side.

At least, until that very moment.

Rocket, his best friend, wanted him to leave. The one he cared about the most, was crying because of him.

And Groot didn't know how to handle that.

Looking back at the bed, he found that Rocket's shoulders were trembling with silent sobs. Pushing away his own fear, he took the finale step to the bed and went down on one knee. He laid his arms around Rocket, as a barrier from the rest of the galaxy, before leaning his forehead against the raccoon.

Rocket stilled, his irregular breathing sizing entirely for a moment. Groot raised on of his arms and gently ran his wooden fingers through the fur of Rocket's neck, feeling the raccoon's breathing stutter to life again.

"I am Groot." The giant whispered

Rocket sniffled and slowly lifted his head, staring at Groot with wide uncertain eyes as tears ran down his furry cheeks.

"…p-please…I-I…"

The rest of his words died in his throat and he shut his eyes tightly, sobbing brokenly. Groot cooed softly, leaning in closer so Rocket could buried his face in his shoulder.

Rocket let out a broken wail, the sound so full of pain Groot had never heard anything like it. It tore at him and his hold of Rocket tightened. Rocket shakily reached out and grabbed hold of the giant's chest, his claws scraping against the wood.

"…please…" Rocket sobbed. "…I don't wanna be alone again…"

Groot's fingers unconsciously grabbed hold of Rocket's fur, his voice nothing but a whisper as he spoke.

"I am Groot."

_"You won't."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Now, I know it has been a very long time since I last uploaded a chapter and I have had several persons asking me if I will continue with this story. The answer is yes, I will finish it.**_

_**I can however not say how long that will be, as a little thing called Life have decided to stab me in the back these several months and I don't think it's about to stop. I do however love writing and I'm very fond of this story, and all of you who enjoy reading it.**_

_**This chapter was extremely hard for me to write for some reason, I have actually have to re-write it several times just because I felt it wasn't good enough. I had originally wanted it finished before New year, but it just didn't work out.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as I'm able.**_

* * *

Peter, Gamora and Drax stood in the open doorway, looking on as their smallest member wailed into the gentle giant's arms. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do.

And in a way, they felt they didn't have the right to. At least, not at that moment.

They all knew the pain of loss, they knew it from experience. But out of all of them, Rocket was the one who had lost the most. They had all of them known what it was to live a life that was theirs, where they had got to choose who to be.

How to be free.

And Rocket, he knew none of that.

He had never been allowed that chance, his choice had been ripped from him even before the moment he had been born. He was never given the choice who to be, it had instead been chosen for him.

And while they all had lost something, neither of them could relate to the pain of suddenly losing the ability to walk.

Telling Rocket that everything would turn out okay, felt so much like a lie. And not one of them could even bear the thought of lying to their smallest member. Rocket didn't deserve that.

So instead they watched from the door for a few more moments, before the three of them turned around and silently left. Because at that moment, Groot was the one Rocket needed the most. They couldn't help, no matter how much it hurt to admit, but there was nothing else they could do for now.

The only thing they could do, was to give the two friends a few moments alone.

* * *

Rocket's sobbing slowly subsided to the point of sniffles, the crying finally having taking its toll and leaving him exhausted. It almost felt like he couldn't cry anymore, like he had no more tears. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time it gave him a sort of relief.

He didn't just dislike crying, he hated it. It always made him feel so weak, so very incredible weak. And that weakness scared him.

He drew a gasping breath, but cringed as it made his entire chest ache with pain. Letting go of Groot with one hand, he brought it to rub his chest in a hope to lessen the pain. It felt like concrete had been poured into his chest and then pounded with a sledgehammer.

The action did not go unnoticed to Groot, who immediately grew increasingly concerned. While he was no medical expert by any means, he had understood from what the doctor had told them that Rocket was extremely sick.

He understood it was primarily because of Rocket's damaged cybernetics, but the way his best friend rubbed his chest had the gentle giant very worried.

While he had no need to breath himself, as he merely drew what he needed directly from the air around him, he knew Rocket's breathing was substantial for his survival and wellbeing. Seeing that the action was instead hurting the raccoon, told Groot that something was very wrong.

And he didn't like it.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket looked up at the question, blinking several times before he forced a smile. However, it was only a ghost of the raccoon's usual smile. It held no confident, no truth. It was broken, falling apart more and more as the moments went by.

This wasn't the smile Groot loved.

Groot considered Rocket his best friend, his brother even. And to him, Rocket's smiles were the most precious things in the whole universe. Granted, Rocket didn't smile that often, something that saddened the giant greatly, but when he did, it was like a bright light in complete darkness.

How Groot missed that smile.

Rocket took noticed how Groot was looking at him, how sad the giant's eyes were. He forced himself to stop rubbing his chest and forced back the tickle that had formed in the back of his throat.

"I'm fine, you big dork."

Had Groot had eyebrows, one would be raised in a gesture that would show how little he believed his friend. But seeing that he didn't, he settled with narrowing his eyes.

Rocket smile fell in an instance and he lowered his gaze, his eyes folding back until they laid flat against his skull. He had never been able to stand when Groot looked at him in that way, it always made him feel guilty.

He became aware that the tickle in his throat was beginning to become worse, but he forced it back once more.

"R-really, I'm fine."

Groot pulled a 'are you shitting me?' face. The giant wasn't stupid, both he and Rocket knew that. He was also very capable to tell when Rocket was lying to him.

The fact that Rocket was, only concerned him even more.

Rocket had a habit of lying, it wasn't avoidable for someone with his life experience. But when the two of them had become friends, Rocket had promised to stop, at least to him. When it came to talking to Groot, Rocket rarely told a lie.

But now, he was.

Because Rocket wasn't 'fine'. He was far from it. Groot knew that and he knew that Rocket knew it. And if it was one thing Groot disliked, it was being lied to. Especially by Rocket.

"I am Groot."

The giant's voice was stern, yet not in an uncaring way.

_"Stop lying to me."_

Rocket actually flinched and Groot felt something crack deep within his soul. This was the second time within the same day that Rocket had flinched because of him. The last time had been when they had met but had yet to become friends, when Rocket hadn't yet learned to trust the wooden giant.

He didn't want them to go back to that.

"I…I am Groot?"

_"Rocket…do you not trust me anymore?"_

The raccoon's head shot up so quickly, Groot feared for a second that his neck would snap from the sudden movement.

Rocket stared at his best friend, his eyes filled with a mixture of pain and dread. He swallowed, the pain in his chest forgotten. He was even able to completely forget about the tickle in his throat, that had grown increasingly worse over the few passing moments.

"W-wh-what?" His voice cracked, the sound stabbing at the giant's chest. "N-no, Groot. O-of co-course I tr-tru-"

The cough was sudden, but not a surprise. Rocket had been able to feel it before it hit, but this time he had been unable to stop it.

His whole body lurched violently as he desperately tried to clear his throat. His hand shot up to grab at his chest, claws digging into skin without him even noticing. He couldn't breathe, the pain felt like it was ripping him apart.

The pain, it was so intense. It felt like needles stabbing him through his chest while his throat felt like someone had wrapped a wire around it and pulled. He had hoped to never feel such pain again, but now he was.

It hurt so much he didn't even feel how his violent movements irritated his damaged cybernetics further, which caused the bleeding to start up again.

Groot had pulled away at first, taken back by the sudden cough. It had surprised him and quite frankly, given him a bit of a fright. Never before had he heard such a horrible cough. It sounded like someone had grabbed Rocket around the throat and then plunged him under water. It was just so wet and struggled.

It was then he noticed how Rocket's claws were digging into the raccoon's own chest, specks of blood staining the white sheets. He immediately moved back to Rocket's side with a soft coo and gently pried Rocket's hand from his chest. He proceeded with picking up a rag from the bedside table and carefully pressed it against his friend's chest, rubbing small circles to help Rocket's muscles relax.

The coughing slowly started to subside after a few moments. When it finally stopped, Rocket remained still for some time, his eyes wide and his shoulders stiff with tension.

Groot opened his mouth to ask what was the matter but before he could utter a word, Rocket ripped the rag from his wooden hand and placed it against his mouth. Groot nearly jumped as the raccoon coughed into the rag and cringed as his friend spit into the fabric.

Rocket removed the rag from his mouth and quickly crumbled it up, not wanting to see the phlegm he had finally been able to dislodge from his sore throat. His head fell back to the mattress and he winced as he struggled to draw a breath.

"F-fuck, that hurt."

His eyes slowly slipped close and the tension left his shoulders, as if the fight had suddenly been ripped from his very body. Groot watched, growing intensely more worried as tears slowly began to run down Rocket's cheeks.

But before he could say a word, Rocket's soft voice floated through the room.

"I trust you, Groot. You're my best friend." Rocket's voice wavered with emotions the giant had never heard before. "That's why it hurts so much."


	16. Chapter 16

_**I liivvvveeeee! Man, did this chapter mess me up. I can't remember if I ever struggled this much with a chapter before. But finally, I made it.**_

_**So the wait is over, guys. And since you have been waiting for so long, this chapter is slightly longer.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Groot blinked once, twice and finally a third time. Because he didn't understand. He didn't understand what Rocket meant by that, what hurt so much.

He knew his best friend was in pain, anyone could see it. But he also knew this wasn't physical pain Rocket was talking about. No, Rocket was hurting as much mentally as he was in body.

And Rocket was scared. More than that, he was terrified.

Which concerned Groot more than anything. He had only known Rocket to be that terrified once and that had been many years ago, from he had still been held captive at the facility on Halfworld.

While Groot had not been there to witness Rocket's life at Halfworld, he had been there for the aftermath. From what Rocket had told him, he had only escaped two weeks prior to the two of them meeting and Groot had known from the moment he had met his best friend that Rocket wasn't as 'alright' as he made everyone believe.

Rocket, back then, had flinched at every sound and jumped at every moving shadow. He had stuck to the alleys and backstreets, never venturing out into the open unless absolutely necessary. He always kept his back covered, always made sure he had a way to escape and he never went everywhere without being armed. He refused to sleep until he was about to kneel over in exhaustion and even then, he never fully relaxed and always kept his gun close, his grip never easing around the weapon even in his sleep.

After Groot had become a part of his life and with time, some of those things change. Rocket no longer flinched and he could venture out into the streets, knowing and trusting Groot enough to punch anyone who dared threaten him.

Granted, he still always had an escape plan laid out and he still never went anywhere without at least one gun, but he didn't refuse sleep anymore. He didn't feel threatened enough to force himself to stay awake, at least not when surrounded by the Guardians. Heck, Groot had seen Rocket willingly fall asleep on the couch next to Gamora, actually trusting the assassin to, if not protect him, then to at least not hurt him.

Groot had seen him relaxed in Drax's presence despite the destroyer's booming voice and wild gestures whenever the man shared a part of his past with them. Before, such actions would have made Rocket flinch before he would have as quickly as possibly removed himself from the situation and to a safe location.

The giant could even remember once, when Rocket had been injured during a mission, he had actually allowed Peter to treat the wound. Rocket had never allowed someone to that before, not even him. Anything that reminded him of lab equipment, even something so small as bandages, was not allowed near him. He had always treated his own wounds, trusting no one to do it for him.

Except, Peter had been allowed only a few weeks ago.

It had been a long and gruesome mission, which had led to them all sustaining injuries. He had lost both arms and his left leg. Drax had suffered a concussion, leaving the Destroyer confused and uncoordinated. Gamora had suffered a broken leg and it had taken a few hours to heal, despite her modifications. Peter had been shot in the shoulder, which had taken twelve stitches to seal, and four cracked ribs.

And Rocket had broken two fingers and, having been thrown into a cliff, had suffered a rather large wound on the back of his head. He would have managed to set his own fingers just fine, but had not been able to reach the wound on the back of his head properly. Groot had wanted to help, but had lacked the necessary limbs to be of any use.

_Flashback_

_Groot crooned softly as he moved his shoulders up and down and wiggled the stump that had once been his leg, frustrating more than anything that he had lost three limbs and on just one mission. It wasn't like it had hurt, but they still took time to grow back and when they did, they itched. And now he couldn't even scratch when it would._

_He looked up when there was the sudden noise of something heavy slamming into the floor and found Drax sprawled face down on the metal surface, the Destroyer's legs and arms spread out. Gamora, who had been seated beside him on the couch, looked down at the man and raised an unimpressed eyebrow, her leg elevated by two pillows._

_"I will probably regret asking, but Drax, why the Hell did you fall of the couch?" _

_Drax lifted one of his arms and waved his hand around like a maniac._

_"I did not fall. The floor desired a hug from the mighty Destroyer!"_

_The room grew quiet, because really, how do you respond to that? Groot shared a look with Gamora, but the assassin shook her head and went back to splinting her leg. She made no moment to help Drax back to the couch, but to be fair, the man looked rather content where he was. _

_A few moments later, Peter walked into the room but stopped short when he saw his teammate on the floor. He stared at the man for a second and then raised his gaze to Gamora._

_"What's with him?"_

_Gamora didn't look up._

_"Apparently a concussed Drax is the same as a drunk Drax."_

_"And he's on the floor why?"_

_"He said it 'desired' a hug." _

_Peter perched his lips and nodded._

_"Aha. Well, as long as he is happy."_

_"He does seem very content."_

_Peter could hear the fondness in Gamora's voice, but decided not to comment on it. His ribs ached and he didn't feel like going a round with an angry assassin, because she would kick his ass, broken leg or not._

_CRACK!_

_They all jumped at the sickening sound of cracking bones, side from Drax who was still hugging the floor, and spun around towards the source of the sound. _

_Rocket was sitting by the only table in the room, glaring down at his left hand. Or particular, two of his fingers. His middle one was slightly swollen while his index was painfully bent to the side, clearly broken._

_With a grumble Rocket reached up with his other, grabbed his finger and snapped it back in place. The rest of the team winced at the sound but Rocket didn't make a sound, he only continued to glare down at his hand and reached for the medical kit that was placed in front of him on the table._

_Only, his paw found nothing but empty air._

_Looking up, he found Peter standing to the right of him, holding the first aid kit and smiling down at him. The Terran seemed almost nervous, judging by the tightness of the smile and the way he clutched the small box with both hands._

_Without meaning to, Rocket tensed up and his muscled tightened beneath his skin. In the split of a second, his mind and body had forced itself into a state of awareness, ready to fight would it come down to it._

_Groot almost called out to Peter to warn the Terran to step back, despite knowing that he wouldn't be understood. When Rocket slipped into a state such as this and when he also was injured, his mind would almost undoubtedly slip into 'fight or flight' mode._

_But Peter surprised them all when he only softened his smile and dragged one of the chairs over. He sat down, keeping his movements slow and making sure Rocket could see what he was doing._

_"Hey, Bud. Need some help?"_

_Rocket stared at the Terran for a long moment and everyone in the room held their breath. Groot was so sure his best friend would refuse, would snap at Peter to leave him alone._

_But then Rocket's ears flickered and something in his eyes flashed, something Groot couldn't place but still was relieved to see. Slowly, he looked back at his hand and after a moment of hesitation, he held it out towards Peter._

_"Sure, why the fuck not?"_

_It was said so carelessly but everyone could clearly see how tense Rocket was, how much on edge he was. He would never allow anyone aside from Groot to touch him. And yet, now, he had allowed Peter to do just that._

_He had given Peter a chance._

_Still keeping his movements slow, Peter placed the kit back on the table and opened it. He pulled out some padding, knowing that the tape would hurt Rocket once it had to be removed because of his fur. He then reached for Rocket's hand, keeping an eye on the raccoon at all times, for a signal for him to stop._

_But Rocket only stared at the table. He was still tense and his ears kept flickering, but he didn't pull away. He forced himself to remain in his seat, despite the fact that every fiber in his body was screaming at him to run._

_And yet, he remained._

_His hackles rose the instant the padding wrapped around his fingers and the right side of his higher lip rose to relieve a sharp fang. And as the tape was brought out, a deep dull growl sounded from deep within his chest. But he didn't lash out._

_At the moment, he was uttering a warning. A warning Peter respected, as he once again slowed his movements and then, he quietly began to hum a quite tone. And as the tone was carried through the room, the growl died down and his ears stopped twitching. His hackles slowly lowered until the his fur laid smooth against his neck._

_Groot looked, astonished, as Rocket's slowly slipped out of his tense state, his shoulders unraveling and his eyes finally losing their distrust. He had only every seen Rocket so relaxed in someone's presence and it had been his. But there was never a thought of jealousness that he no longer was the only one who Rocket trusted._

_If anything, he was relieved and most of all, he was proud._

_Proud that Rocket had allowed himself to trust someone and proud of Peter for showing that he deserved that trust._

_They were finally becoming something more than a team._

_They were becoming a family._

_"There you go, bud." Peter's voice broke the silence that had settled in the room. "That wound on your head sure looks nasty. Want some help with that too?"_

_Rocket only blinked for a moment, before he reached up with his uninjured hand and felt as his neck. As he pulled his hand back, he started at the blood that now coated his fingers with lost eyes. He frowned, as if only realizing the injury existed after Peter had mentioned it._

_He then glanced at Peter, the Terran having seized all movements as the distrust once more flashed in Rocket's eyes. And Groot found himself worrying that his best friend would refuse._

_Letting Peter wrap his fingers was one thing, but allowing the Terran to tend to his head was a whole other level of trust. One the giant wasn't sure Rocket yet was willing to place in Peter._

_Letting Peter access the wound would mean allowing the man to access his back, which meant he was at greater risk to be attacked. Allowing himself to be so open to an attack was something the raccoon would never let happen. Groot was the only exception of that the rule and Rocket still wasn't completely relaxed with him._

_Rocket had already put a great amount of trust in Peter, but Groot feared this was something his best friend would not accept and that there would still be a great amount of time before he did._

_But then, Rocket surprised him by placing his hand on the table and slowly nodding._

_The room fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds Peter's soft humming and Drax's snoring, as the concussed Destroyer had finally fallen asleep. The atmosphere in the ship changed and Groot found himself smiling softly as he watched the Terran care for their smallest member._

_Something had changed the moment Rocket had accepted Peter's help and Groot felt nothing but proud. Proud that Rocket had been brave enough to move forward, for allowing himself to place trust in someone._

_They were moving forward._


End file.
